FFW Gakuen!
by Shadowlight0982
Summary: FFW Gakuen, the only academy that focusses entirely on creativity. A large school filled with students each with their own special abilities; however, along with those abilities comes special problems that happen all around the school. When problems happen around school all the students know who to turn to…the Kurotsubasa Club and the Sket Dan.
1. First Assignment

** Hello everyone, yes it's finally here welcome to the first chapter of FFW Gakuen, the story is finally here for all of you to read and enjoy. For those who are not familiar this is an AU of the story FFW complete with all the characters in this new universe. Many things may be different but hope this will become as enjoyable as the main story.**

** Also something that is new is that this story was Beta'd; a very good friend agreed to Beta this story so that it would look amazing when it came up so everyone a big applause for Ravena Felidae!**

** All right no big news to tell or reviews to respond to so it's time to begin the story. Now…ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I did not come up with; everything that isn't mine belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Assignment: New Student**

* * *

_**FFW Gakuen, is the school where the students live, learn and fight by the way of the otaku; the school's motto itself reads "Imagination is Unlimited". In FFW Gakuen, anything goes whether you're an artist, musician, singer, writer, fighter or whatever anyone can join as long as you have the "Otaku" Spirit. The school accepts all into its walls eager to expand their horizons and to pave their own ways to greatness.**_

"Wow… so this is the famous school?" A girl said eyeing the large campus of FFW Gakuen.

She had long purple hair that flowed down her back and red eyes. She had on the uniform for the school which was a long sleeve blue blazer over a white dress shirt and over the blazer was a white bow with a turquoise gem in the center; white stockings on her legs and black shoes completed the image. The girl also had on a red scarf on her shoulders that covered half her face.

"This is way different from the last Academy I was in; I hope it is the right place for me…" The girl said with doubt visible in her voice, she then felt movement in her hair and a small white owl's head poked out the strands.

"Muku-Chan, that's where you were," She chuckled as she pulled the owl out and fixed her hair a bit. "You don't have to hide anymore this school actually allows pets."

"Hoot, hoot" The owl replied though he seemed to be arguing with her statement.

"Oh Muku-chan, would I lie to you? Now I don't have to place you in a daycare or a school kennel; I mean you can actually go to class with me." The girl smiled and then placed the owl on her head. "Ok let's see what this school has for us Muku-Chan!" She said slightly energetically before taking a deep breath and then walked into the building towards the Headmistress's office.

"Muku-chan" hooted in agreement as the two entered the white walls of FFW Gakuen.

"Miss Illusionist Owl… that is your name, is it not?" The Headmistress asked the girl as she placed a file on her desk. The Dean was a woman who looked very young for her age; she had long sparkling silver hair and pale skin. The woman had on a white suit and skirt over a blue collared shirt.

"Yes that's me, though I preferred to be called Illu, Headmistress-san." Illu said nervously in front of the woman. Mukurowl was on the armrest of Illu's seat eying the woman in curiosity.

"Ok then, and I hear that title too often. Izanami, will do fine." Izanami gave Illu a motherly smile. "Now this is your first year correct?"

"Yes Head…I mean Izanami-san." Illu nodded her head. "Oh and I read about how pets are allowed on campus but how does that work, Mukurowl really doesn't like being away from me for too long." She said in concern. Soon as he heard his name, Mukurowl landed on the desk in front of Izanami.

Izanami took the time to stroke Mukurowl's feathers gaining a content reaction from the owl, who crooned in pleasure. "Yes, pets are allowed anywhere on campus except in certain areas for specific reasons, unless a teacher or someone similar tells you that pets are not allowed you can take this little one wherever you would like."

"I see, thank you." Illu smiled slowly losing her nervousness around the silver haired woman. Izanami had the kind of aura that just made those around her comfortable.

The woman in question took her hand away from Mukurowl and typed a few things on her computer. "Now I had your schedule ready and assigned you a dorm," Izanami then printed out two papers and handed them to Illu. "We will work on official registration sometime later."

"Official registration?" Illu asked curiously.

"Don't worry that part will be explained when you get to your classes, well, one class in particular, would you like some help finding the dorms?" Izanami asked the new student.

"I believe I saw a sign leading to dorms on the way in, I can find it by myself." Illu accepted the papers and bowed to the head of the school. Mukurowl did a mock bow and flew to his perch on Illu's head as she got out of her seat.

"All right but do not be afraid to ask for help while you are around." Izanami advised her. "The school may seem scary now but once you find your way around it's like a whole new experience."

"I see, thank you for the advice and I'll keep that in mind." Illu gave her another bow before leaving the office. Once the girl was outside she accidently bumped into another person reaching for the door she had just come out of.

"I'm sorry I…" Illu's apology stopped when she got a look at the woman she bumped into.

The woman was almost like a copy of Izanami except for a few differences like the black suit and skirt as opposed to the Headmistress's white. Her hair was more a darker silver but still held the same luster, but what really showed her how different they were the lack of warmth present in her gold eyes than from Izanami's.

Illu then came out of her thoughts and was about to apologize again before the woman held up a hand to stop her.

"There is no need to apologize when you already did; you just came out of my sister's office so I take it you are the new student." The woman stated rather than asked.

"Yes I am; my name is Illu Ms…" Illu paused as she didn't know the woman's name; Mukurowl had hidden in her hair again matching her master's slight fear.

"Kusanagi and I wish you a good luck on your first day." The twin gave her a small smile. Before Illu could respond Kusanagi walked passed her and entered Izanami's office; the student and pet could do nothing but continue on their way to the dorms.

* * *

**FFW Gakuen**

* * *

"I was sure the sign said the dorms were around here." Illu said as she looked around. Mukurowl was flying next to her helping with their search for the Girl's dorm; already the two had gotten lost exploring the large area that was the courtyard and were frantically looking around for anything that could point them in the right direction.

Mukurowl looked around trying to find a clue to help Illu, but shook his head telling her he found nothing as he landed on her shoulder. The two were about to leave the area until they heard a metallic clang.

"What was that?" Illu asked. Mukurowl took off towards the sound.

"Muku-chan!" Illu ran after the owl to make sure he wouldn't get hurt.

As the two got closer to the sounds they noticed it wasn't only the sound of metal, but the sound of metal hitting hard against bone (a sound Illu knows from times watching her brothers fight). The two found the source of the sound as they saw what looked like a catgirl swatting the air with a frying pan in her hand.

Illu and Mukurowl thought the girl was swatting at nothing but the sound of steel hitting flesh told them otherwise.

"I'll teach you a lesson about peeping on girls nya!" With a hard strike of the pan the girl sent something flying off into the distance.

'Maybe it's just something we can't see' Illu thought, Mukurowl nodded his head hearing Illu's thoughts. The two turned around and was about to walk away until she flashed back to Izanami's words.

'…_do not be afraid to ask for help while you are around."_ Illu remembered as the Headmistress's words sounded through her head.

'It wouldn't hurt if I just ask for directions, and she was talking about a peeper so she must have come from the Girl's Dorm.' Illu turned around. "Excuse me, could you…" The girl stopped her question as she saw the neko was gone.

Illu and Mukurowl looked around confused until a tap on Illu's shoulder sent them jumping in shock. They turned around to see that the one they just saw was now right behind them.

"Sorry for the scare nya, but you look lost." The catgirl said. Now that she was close, Illu was able to get a better look at her.

As she had seen the girl had two long bushy cat tails along with cat ears, she also saw that her amber eyes had cat-like slits. Illu guessed she was wearing a modified version of the girl's uniform because she also was wearing a white dress shirt (although hers was stretched a bit over her large bust) and a dark blue skirt. The catgirl was also wearing a black choker with a gold bell, gold shackle, black nylon stockings and thigh length boots with silver trim.

"Yeah you must be new; I haven't seen you around in the classes nya." The catgirl said.

"Um, I am new…and I'm a bit lost, could you tell me where the Girl's Dorm is?" Illu asked. Mukurowl just sat still looking as confused as Illu.

"I can do better than that" The Nekomata searched her person before pulling out a map and handing it to Illu. "This is map of the campus, it will help get to where you want to be nya."

"Thank you" Illu said as she took the map. After looking through, she quickly found where the Girl's Dorm was located she pulled out her schedule and checked which class she was supposed to be in now. "Thank you for the map- huh?"

Just as she had before the neko had disappeared from Illu's view, she looked to Mukurowl to see if he could tell her where she went only for Mukurowl to shake his head.

"She got away from you too Muku-chan…well at least I know where to go now, I hope all the other students are as helpful as her." Illu and Mukurowl continued off to fully unpack.

* * *

**FFW Gakuen**

* * *

After securing her dorm and dropping all the things she didn't need Illu looked at the map and her schedule to see what class she was supposed to be in at the time.

"I only missed homeroom, so that means I go straight to History Class." Illu stopped and saw she was right outside of the classroom. She petted Mukurowl a bit to help calm herself down before knocking on the door.

Illu heard the small amount of noise in the room stop as the teacher opened the door for her.

He had silver hair that spiked down with parts of his bangs covering his right eye, though she could see a trace of brown within the bangs. The teacher was wearing an open black suit, a dark blue dress shirt with a silver tie, black pants and black shoes.

"You're a little late for class aren't you?" He asked Illu.

"Sorry, I'm the new student and I am supposed to be in your class um…" Illu tried to remember the name she saw on the schedule. "Key-sensei."

"Oh, you're the transfer Izanami told me about, well come on in and introduce yourself to the class." Key stepped aside and allowed Illu to walk in; Illu nodded her head and nervously walked in with Mukurowl in toe.

As Illu stood in front of the many desks of students she hid her head a little more into her scarf. "My name is Illu and this is my owl Mukurowl, though I call him Muku-chan." She took a bow to the class. "Please take care of me."

"Short introduction, but it's perfect since we do need to continue with class." Key said walking next to her to stand by the board. "Go ahead and choose one of the empty seats in the room."

Illu nodded and quickly looked around and saw an empty chair around the window seats. She decided to take the first one she saw and walked forward through the rows and sat down. Illu took the time to look at her neighbor at the window but then turned away glad that her scarf hid her blush.

The boy next to her had dark skin and black spiky hair along with heterochromatic eyes (one brown and the other white). Like the other boys in class, he had on blue blazer, blue pants, and black shoes though the difference with him was that his blazer was opened and instead of a white undershirt his was a dark midnight blue with a black crescent moon emblazon on top.

When the boy turned to look at her Illu quickly turned to the board to avoid his gaze. She spent the remainder of the class paying attention to Key's lecture while also stealing glances at her neighbor.

After an hour class had ended, Illu was packing her things and was about to leave before she heard the sound of a hand slam on her desk. The shy girl looked and saw the smiling face of another classmate in front of her.

"Hey, Illu right, how's your day in FFW going?" The "boy" asked Illu. She didn't see any harm in answering the "boy's" question and he seemed nice so Illu answered.

"It's going ok, though this is my first class." Illu responded though she was a bit nervous around the Bishounen.

"Cool I wonder how many classes we will have together; by the way I'm the Great Hyna General, but that gets boring to say after a while so you can call me Bella." The student introduced "himself" confusing Illu a bit.

"Bella, isn't that a girl's name?" Illu asked curiously.

"It is, why?" Bella asked.

"It's nothing, just that it's kind of strange for a boy to have a girl's name." Illu said innocently. After the words left her mouth she literally heard the degree of sound drop around her.

A tick mark appeared on the "boy's" head, Illu backed up a bit as she saw "he" was getting frustrated a bit.

"I didn't say anything wrong, did I?" Illu asked hoping to get an answer.

"Bella, why don't you calm down, she didn't know and you do make it confusing sometimes." Illu turned around and saw that it was the silent boy that spoke.

"Yeah, it also doesn't help that you're wearing the guy's uniform." Illu saw another classmate was walking over to them.

The statement proved right as Bella was wearing the men's uniform, though as opposed to her neighbor she kept her blazer closed. Bella also had long brown hair with blond streaks that she keeps in a ponytail. Illu also noticed her lack of feminine features and then started to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know and I didn't mean to offend you." Illu said standing up and bowing multiple times, her face blushing in embarrassment.

"Ah it's ok, I wouldn't have been that mad, plus you're new so I would have let it slide." Bella brushed off the apology. Bella's brown eyes then noticed something to the side and nodded her head before speaking again. "So it's Illu and Mukurowl right?"

"Yes, though like I said in my introduction I call him Muku-chan." Illu said as the owl on her head nodded.

"Smart bird, we don't see a lot of pets like that here." The unnamed arrival said. "By the way, I'm DB."

DB also had on the uniform matching the silent boy and Bella with a blue blazer, blue pants, and black shoes though he had something extra with red headphones around his neck with a cord leading to a player attached to one of his pockets.

"So did you get a tour of the school yet?" DB asked.

Illu shook her head, "No, I didn't get a tour, but I do have a map so I should be fine."

"No, that won't do, new students get a tour no excuses!" Bella said as she grabbed Illu's right arm.

Before Illu could respond she felt her left arm by grabbed by DB. "We'll just give you the tour ourselves, besides it will be a good reason to skip class," he said with a cheeky grin.

"No that's ok; you don't need to go out of your way." Illu said.

"Yep, it's kind of our job to help students like you out!" DB added.

"And by helping you mean scaring them half to death…." The silent boy finished.

"Not helping Shads, besides technically this is your job too." Bella argued back.

Before the now named "Shads" could answer someone else walked to the small group. "While I appreciate you both wanting to do my work for me I'm the one who decides who gives her the tour."

Everyone stopped to look at the girl who spoke. Like Illu, her uniform was the same as her down to the white bow and turquoise gem (though she didn't have a scarf), she had long white hair with part of it held back by a red sun hairpin, pale skin, blue eyes, and a gold star earrings. They all noticed she had a red band on her left arm with the symbol for Student Council on it.

"You're giving her the tour Rina; usually Cast would be the one who helps new students along." "Shads" said.

"That's usually the case; however she's unavailable right now." Rina explained. "And I can't give her a full tour because there are some things I have to take care of so I was going to ask…"

"If we could show Illu around?" DB finished off for her.

"Leave it to us, we won't let you down!" Bella said as they were about to leave with Illu again until Rina raised a hand and shook her head no.

"No the last student you two showed around still hasn't recovered." Rina said in a solemn tone. "Although the good news is that he should be walking again in the next two days."

"How was I supposed to know the prank would turn out that way?" Bella asked much to Rina's annoyance.

"Why would you prank someone using a…but that's beside the point I can't trust you two after the last fiasco." Rina said then looked to the silent boy. "I was going to ask Shadow if he would show you around."

"You want me to play tour guide, you're better off with Bella and DB showing her around." Shadow said.

"They can't be trusted and at the very least I know you would not damage her physically or emotionally." Rina explained to which Shadow just shrugged his shoulders, the General Affairs Manager then removed Illu from the two and walked her to the door. "I'll give her the overview and when I'm done show her around."

"Sure, whatever" Shadow said as he stood up and began to place his things within his bag.

Rina and Illu walked out the room as students began to leave (not before Rina gave a suspiciously flirtatious goodbye to Key). The girl cleared her throat and smiled to Illu.

"Well, I suppose I can start your registration now, welcome to FFW Gakuen Illu-san." Rina said. "I know my badge should say everything but I'm Rina, the General Affairs Manager and member of the Student Council."

"So that's what that band means?" Illu pointed to the band to which Rina nodded her head.

"Yes, though before we get to questions let's talk more about the school. As opposed to other places FFW adds more than the standard school curriculum."

Illu nodded, "I read something about that in the pamphlet before I came here, this school also teaches students about their special abilities right?"

"Wow, you sure did your homework, but yes FFW is also a training ground for students as well which reminds me" Out of her pocket Rina pulled out a blank card, the only design Illu could see was the crest of the school on the backside.

"What I have is probably the most important thing you will ever need in this school; your Avatar card." Rina held the card forward.

"Avatar card?" Illu repeated and then took the card. As soon as her hand touched the plastic the card grew a purple color and new images covered both sides, Illu now saw a chibi image of herself however her clothes were different and on the other side was a symbol of a white owl. "What is this?"

"Like I said that is your Avatar card, it's very important so don't lose it. It's your symbol that you are a student here." Rina explained. "Now that your registration is complete I can tell you a few things before I have to go."

Rina then held up a finger. "One, powers are not allowed to be used unless off campus or given special permission, we all would like to have a school to comeback to each day."

Illu nodded her head in understanding, Rina then pulled up another finger. "Two your Avatar card is your life, never lose it ok."

"Right I got that Rina-san, my card is important, but what does the card do?" Illu asked as she and Mukurowl stared at the card.

"You'll see sometime today, this is the last day of introductory week but the big event will happen at the end of the day that will show you what the cards are for." Rina explained. "Well I can give you a final piece of advice, stay out of any big trouble and you should be fine."

"Big trouble?" Illu asked.

"You'll see what I mean the longer you're here." Rina and Illu then heard the late bell ringing. The two girls then saw Shadow walk out the room and towards them. Rina then wave to them as she had to leave.

"Well like I said I have other things to though, besides I think Shadow would be a more appropriate choice seeing as you two are in the same class." Rina said.

"Ok, it was good talking to you Rina-san." Illu said. Rina nodded and said goodbye to the two as she walked through the hall towards her destination.

They both said their goodbyes and Shadow turned to Illu. "Well let's start the tour I guess…-what the hell?"

Illu followed Shadow's gaze and saw the reason for the curse, the sound of rapid footsteps filled the halls as the two saw a boy being chased by a large group of women.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I never stepped one foot at the Girl's Dorm!" The mob's target yelled as he ran through the hall of confused students. The girls denied his claim much to his ire as they continued their pursuit.

Shadow and Illu were swept in the chaos as the crowd ran through them, as the dust cleared Shadow was still standing having held his ground through the mob but saw that he was now alone in the hall.

"Perfect, better find her before she gets into something bad." Shadow said as he began his search following the sound of the mob.

* * *

**FFW Gakuen**

* * *

"Eeep!" Illu yelled as she was carried with the mob of girls after their target, Mukurowl was flying behind the crowd trying to find Illu as she was hidden amongst the girls. The mob soon passed a staircase where Illu almost fell had a hand not caught her.

"Gotcha' nya!" Illu remembered the voice and saw it was the catgirl from before that saved her. Illu saw that the mob was gone and she thanked her rescuer.

"You're the one I saw at the dorms." Illu realized, Mukurowl had caught up with her and landed in her arms.

"Well that's one way to say it nya, I see you're enjoying your first day." The catgirl smiled.

"A little, are things here usually that hectic?" Illu asked regarding the chase and the mob.

"It's actually a bit quiet today, but you get used to it nya." Ravena said to Illu's ire. "Anyway you're on your way to tour the school, I know you have a map but shouldn't you have a tour guide?"

"I had one but…" Illu told her about what had happened moments before that led to her being taken hostage by the mob of girls. After she told her story the neko sighed knowingly before she nodded in understanding.

"I see nya, well I think the best thing to do is take you back to Shads and finish your tour." She suggested.

"Shadow-san is probably looking for me now, if I try to find him I may get more lost as I don't know my way around yet." Illu sighed sadly.

"No problem, follow me to the Nurse's office and we can meet Shads there nya." Ravena then held Illu's hand to help lead her through the halls. "Oh I didn't introduce myself before nya, I'm Ravena."

"Illu," Illu said back finishing their introductions, the two girls and owl walked down several paths with the neko explaining a few things to Illu. Illu was thankful for the guide but as they walked she noticed that the men in the halls began walking into each other or having similar accidents.

Illu sweatdropped when she saw one guy's staring caused him to walk directly into a wall. "Ravena-san, is it normal for the guys to be so…accident-prone?" Cue a boy falling down some stairs as they passed causing another sweatdrop.

"Not really, though it does happen a lot when I'm around nya." Ravena said as the busty girl was semi-oblivious to the action around her. "Oh well, just more healing for me to do at the Nurse's office."

"Are you an assistant?" Illu asked guessing that part of Ravena's power involved healing.

"Something like that nya- Hey there's your tour guide now, nya!" Illu followed Ravena's line of sight to see that Shadow was walking down the hall over to them. The catgirl then noticed the time and her tails stood on end.

"Nya, I completely forgot I have to go to class fast!" Before Illu could ask why Ravena took off leaving the girl and owl alone in the hall, Shadow noticed the dust cloud as he got close.

"I see you've been making some new friends." He said.

"I guess" Illu replied to his comment. "Speaking of classes, won't we be late too?"

"Technically we can skip as you don't know your way around, but I can show you to your next class if we're both in the same room." Shadow then asked to see Illu's schedule, the shy girl handed it to him and he read off of it.

"We do have the same class, Art and that starts in a few minutes." Shadow handed the paper back.

"No wonder she took off quick, she is almost as late as we are." Illu said in worry. "Will we even make it in time?"

"Sure we can make it there." Shadow then offered her a hand causing Illu to look confused. "Don't want a tardy on your record right; I can get us to the art class fast."

"How?" Illu asked as she held his hand.

"I'll answer that question right now,"

Illu then saw Shadow took a stance and took a step forward. Immediately the world went black around her and she tightened her grip to his hand out of fear. Mukurowl also held tight not wanting to fall into the void. A second later, she opened her eyes and saw they were outside of a classroom.

"Sorry for how that felt, I didn't have much time to warn you." Shadow led her inside since she was still holding on to his hand.

Illu noticed this and blushed before letting his hand go, she then looked to her hair. "Muku-chan, are you ok?"

Mukurowl popped out of her hair and nodded his head as he tried to right himself.

"Not many people are used to traveling like that; I'll meet you when class is over." Shadow then walked to his seat in the second row.

Illu saw what he meant as there was no open seat around the boy. The bell rung causing Illu to quickly choose a seat as they all waited for the teacher to walk in.

'Is it really possible for a teacher to be late for their class…and I don't see Ravena around?' Illu looked to Shadow.

Shadow gave her a knowing smirk and gestured to the door, as she turned the door opened and a pink ball flew into the room and landed on the teacher's desk.

Illu saw the pink ball was really a cat, or close to one. The cat was pink with two bushy tails, black wings, red eyes, and a golden bell which all looked familiar; the neko also had no paws or legs at all showing that it was a beast manju.

Not a moment later the teacher came in after the neko. "Sorry I was late; I was running a bit behind on my duties nya."

"Eeeh?!"

As a few students looked around for the cause of the outburst, Illu quickly held a hand over her mouth in embarrassment, she had a look of disbelief on her face from finding out the girl that had helped her the most today was actually a teacher.

'She looks so young she could be a student, are all of the teachers like this?' Illu thought as she relaxed after a while.

"Now my lovely artists before we start we have a new student nya." Ravena turned to her and winked.

"Punnya!"

Illu then noticed that the pink manju was now on her desk, she and Mukurowl looked confused before looking at Ravena.

"Don't worry about Punnya, she's harmless, now bring her up and then introduce yourself nya." Ravena said.

"Yes Ravena-sa…sensei," Illu picked up the neko and walked to the front. When she made it, she turned to the class still holding Punnya. "I'm Illu, and this is Mukurowl nice to meet you all."

"Nya!" Punnya called sounding close to a buzzer on a game show.

"Nya, you have to tell us more than that!" Ravena insisted. "Likes, dislikes, anything you like about the school so far…don't leave us in suspense!"

Illu looked nervous as she pondered what Ravena had said.

"Might as well get it over with, she won't let you go with a short introduction." Shadow said.

"What's that, did you just volunteer to be my assistant for the day Shadow-kyun?" Ravena asked playfully, cocking her head to the side and placing a hand behind one of her ears.

"No thanks, I don't want to catch what the other men in your clinic have." Shadow said earning a few outraged calls from some of the men (perverts) in the room.

Ravena quiets them all down. "Pssh, I'm sure it's not contagious, now Illu-tan please go ahead." The nekomata said taking no for an answer from either student.

'Illu-tan?' Illu took in a small breath then made her introduction. "My name is Illusionist Owl, though please call me Illu. I like my pet owl Muku-chan and my brothers, I don't really have any dislikes but I would say I don't like bullies…"

The shy girl paused thinking about a final thing to say. "And this school…it's different but in a good way, so I like it here."

The neko manju gave a small cute kiss on Illu's cheek, earning a small giggle from the girl before flying to Ravena's desk as the teacher clapped. "Now that's an introduction nya!"

Illu chuckled a bit in embarrassment and went to her seat so that the class could resume.

* * *

**FFW Gakuen**

* * *

"So you're a teacher Ravena-sensei, I would have never guessed that when I first saw you." Illu said as the small group stayed after the bell had rung. Shadow was leaning against the wall with Punnya on his head.

"I get that a lot nya, you should have been here first day, and all the new students couldn't believe it." Ravena said. "And none of that 'sensei' stuff, Ravena is fine nya."

"They all thought it was a big prank set up by the school but even though Rave looks young she's qualified for the job, if not a little open." Shadow said.

"I prefer to be open with my students Shads; art isn't art unless it's open and free nya!" Ravena declared with a dramatic flair of her arms. "Anyways thanks for volunteering to be my assistant nya."

"I never volunteered; you didn't give me a choice…again." Shadow plainly stated.

"So you would have left me alone with no help?" Ravena asked using one of her special powers: her large kitty eyes.

Shadow turned and tried to ignore the effective look before he sighed. "Fine I'll help, how many is it this time?"

"Not a lot, although I hope we don't have to pick up others on the way. Honestly, the guys here are way to clumsy! " Ravena sighed before she turned to Illu and Mukurowl. "You can come too Illu, it's a break on your schedule and it's a stop on your tour nya."

"Ok, where are we heading to?" Illu asked.

"Follow and find out nya!" Ravena took the lead and walked out the door.

"Punnya!" Punnya called as she flew after her owner.

"I swear I'm too nice sometimes…." Shadow muttered as he followed after them but held the door for Illu. Illu thanked him as the students followed after the hyperactive teacher.

**(Nurse's Office)**

"Congratulations Ravena, only ten guys hit by a certain 'illness' I think that's a record." Shadow said as he was somehow balanced the bodies of ten passed out men as he walked into the clinic first.

"Nya I don't know why this is happening, the boys in this school are either frequently sick or accident-prone...I know I have to work as the school Medic and all but they are making me juggle my work!" Ravena then turned to Illu. "You don't think there is a male only epidemic does you, Illu-tan?" Not noticing the boings of her chest.

Shadow turned away as he placed the students on the beds with a blush as Illu scratched her cheek.

"U-u-uhm maybe Rave-sensei...I just think they er get distracted easily so they don't really pay attention I where they're going." Illu had a guess what the cause was but was too shy to say it.

Ravena tilted her head in a cute oblivious manner. "Ara-nya...I wonder what could they be so distracted by?" After another motion of her bust both girls heard a loud crash. Illu and Ravena opened the door to see it was another student who had come crashing down the stairs.

The girls went to investigate the damage only to see he was lying face down on the next floor down.

"I'm ok..." The white haired boy said.

Illu sweatdropped a bit but then saw that Ravena was completely clueless about what had just happened. Seeing Ravena was blinking cluelessly she decided to continue with her speech.

"I'm sure it'll stop soon." Illu said as she watched Shadow jumped down and carried the injure boy to another bed. A few crashes later and almost all of the beds were full of injured boys.

"…Hopefully this will stop soon…I can help with healing if you want me too Ravena-sensei." Illu offered.

The catgirl's ears twitched and she grabbed Illu's hands. "Nya, you're a healer Illu-tan and you want to help me with my work?" She asked hopefully.

Illu was a bit embarrassed but nodded her head. "Yes, while I only know how to heal minor things I'm s-sure it's enough to help out."

Ravena's eyes grew big and sparkly as she still held Illu's hands. "Illu-tan~ would you like to be my assistant~Nyanyoda! The teacher/nurse both asked and pleaded.

The shy girl's face turned a bit red in embarrassment but she had a smile at the thought of someone wanting her help. "I...I know a few things but I'd really like to be your assistant Rave-sensei."

A shojo sparkly atmosphere replaced the hall as dramatic tears appear in Ravena's eyes. "Nyaaaaa...~ IIIIIILLUUUUUUUU-TAAAAAAAAAAAAN~! Let's work hard together!" The happy teacher began spinning Illu around happily like a ragdoll whose body is flapping in the wind like a flag. The two made their way back into the office.

"A-ah! Rave-sensei! P-please stop spinning me like this!" Illu begged not enjoying the dizzy feeling running through her.

Shadow soon finished and then saw the display between the two girls. "What did I miss?"

Ravena then stops spinning but Illu is still involuntarily twirling on one foot unable to stop. "Aranya~, Shadow, such wonderful news! Illu-tan here has graciously offered her services as my medical assistant! Isn't that great desu-nya?"

"Illu's going to be your assistant." Shadow went to the twirling girl and placed a finger on top of her head. Illu had the appearance of a pirouette but she started slowing down. "Somehow I don't think it will really stop this 'epidemic' Ravena."

Ravena looked confused as she scratched head while her tails swished about. "Nyare, nyare, I just can't figure out why this always happens. I'm pretty sure we haven't been holding any battles lately." She said in thought.

"Nope the battles don't start until the final class." Shadow said.

"You don't think it's a group attack, do you, that's terrible-nyanyo! The neko then got a teary-eyed moe expression on her face. Suddenly a fountain of blood erupts from the pile of boys on the beds. As soon as she saw the fountain Ravena's tails suddenly fluffled as a panic expression showed on her face as she began to run about the room.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Blood, blood, why does always happen to me?! The heamophobic cat yelled as she ran about in frenzy.

Shadow let out a sigh and grabs Ravena by the back of her collar. "Stop running around crazy for starters and you might want to try not making more guys pass out or have nose bleeds." He said with irritation in his voice as a chibi Ravena is still running except her feet are off the ground.

Illu was standing shakily as she stopped spinning and stared at all the blood. "A-aren't they going to go into shock if they lose that much blood!?"

"That's another reason for her to stop acting like this." Shadow said holding the teacher as she ran in midair. "Ravena can't really heal them if she keeps freaking out over blood."

Illu felt a bead of sweat go down her face as she glances at her sensei. "How did she become the school nurse if she's can't stand blood?"

"No clue, but I hope she snaps out of this soon." Shadow said. "Hey Ravena-sensei, I know this is all your fault but you have to do something about it."

A chibi Ravena was flailing about in his grip. "Ehhhh, what did I do?!" The catgirl asked frantically flailing about. As she struggled Ravena soon heard a voice inside her head.

"**For the love of God, SHUT UP AND CALM DOWN, Ya' FREAKIN' CRYBABY! I'm trying to sleep here!"** The voice hollered from the deep reaches of her mind. Ravena soon stopped flailing and Shadow took that as a cue to release her.

"Hai…." Ravena then inhaled and calmed down before levitating into the air in a meditating position. Illu watched in awe as she saw the nurse's eyes began to glow. **"Nanana-Nao-Naorasu...Nanana-Nao-Naorasu...Nanana-Nao-Naorasu..."**

Suddenly the shadows in the room began to form a magic seal around the beds, causing all the 'injured' boys to float in a transparent purplish-pinkish sphere.

Illu watched in fascination. "Sugoi, is this why Ravena is the healer of the school?" She asked as she watched with wide curious eyes.

"It's one of the reasons though I think you're going a bit overboard for a couple of nosebleeds that you caused." Shadow said.

Ravena gave a pout but doesn't turn because she was concentrating on the sphere. "Humph, this happens to be my healing spell!"

Shadow shook his head and then smiled as he turned to Illu. "Ravena-sensei may have trouble with blood but everyone trusts her to heal them for a reason as she'll still heal you up as best she can despite her fear."

Illu smiled as well. "Rave-sensei is a good teacher and healer." A thought came to mind causing the owlgirl to chuckle. "She must get a lot of practice with all the guys getting injured."

"Maybe, though I hope I don't end up catching what these guys have one day." Shadow joked.

Ravena made a face and stuck out her tongue once Shadow's back was turned but turns away whistling when he turn his head back.

A sweatdrop appeared on Shadow's head along with a tick mark. "Yeah, anyway the break is about to end and I have to go get ready." The boy said as he went to leave the office.

"But I thought you would finish my tour today." Illu said.

"Don't worry we'll finish the tour but there is something I have to take care of for the last class, stick around for that and you'll see another reason why people get sent here." Shadow said.

Illu looked confused as she looked at Ravena and then back to Shadow. "You mean there is another reasons Rave-sensei has an effect on the guys besides her...uhm...endowment?"

Shadow blushed at the question. "No Ravena's…endowment isn't the only reason people come to this office for treatment."

Ravena smiles as she soon completes the healing process and sets the boys down into separate beds. "All done; ah, Shadow-Kyun~, why don't you show Illu-tan to the K-Club after school?! I'm sure the others would welcome her wholeheartedly-nyanyo!"

"She just got here, she doesn't have to worry about joining a club yet." Shadow said. "Can you take care of her because I have to go prepare for the…event."

Ravena waves a white hanky as Shadow leaves. "Mata Ne~! Muah! Muah!" The nurse started blowing flying kisses dramatically. Shadow shook his head and let the door close leaving the teacher and student by themselves.

Illu then noticed the leftover blood on the floor. "Uhm Rave-sensei, I think we have to clean up the rest of the blood."

Tears began to stream down the catgirl's eyes. "I know I'm the only one on the faculty team who knows anything about advanced healing techniques but why does this happen to me nya?" Her ears flopped down and her tails loss their usual luster.

Illu patted the teacher's shoulder. "It's ok, I can clean this up for you and next time you can instruct me on what to do so that I can take care of the…'bloody' work ok Rave-sensei?"

"Nya you're the best assistant ever Illu-tan." Ravena said gratefully. After a while the two girls had the room cleaned and some of the guys had woken up and left leaving a more empty room. Illu then remembered Shadow's words.

"Rave-sensei, what is the event and why would there be a reason for people to come here every day?" Illu asked the teacher.

"Besides this random disease nya" Ravena said earning a nod from the curious Illu. "You have your Avatar card right Illu-tan?"

Illu nodded pulling out the card from her bag. "I do, but what does it have to do with anything?"

"Well I could tell you…" Ravena then noticed the time. "Or its better if you watch, come on we're about to be late!"

"Late for what?" Illu asked as Ravena grabbed her head. Mukurowl flew and landed on Illu's head as Punnya landed on Ravena's shoulder.

"The Event…the first FF-Field Battle of the year nya!" Illu continued to look confused as she had no idea what Ravena was talking about. "Like I said it's better if you watch!"

A portal appeared at their feet making Illu shriek in surprise. Ravena then pokes the air causing a glowing elevator button to materialize with a 'ding'. "Going down~!" She then starts to sink through into the portal with Illu, Mukurowl, and Punnya in tow.

* * *

**FFW Gakuen**

* * *

A portal opened and the four fell out though Illu landed on her butt not used to the form of magic. She patted her abused rear and saw they were in the stands of what looked like a small football stadium.

"Nani, is the Event a game?" Illu asked.

"Nya only to some, it's about to start so take notes Illu-tan!" Ravena said.

The screens in the stadium lit up and Izanami's face appeared all around the arena.

"Hello all new students and even returning students, as is tradition the last day of the first week of school will end with a special battle unique only to our school." Izanami began gaining cheers from the crowd.

"No matter what you may call it everyone you know what this is, this is the Otaku Dome!" With a loud snap of her fingers a large domelike energy field covered the arena causing cheers throughout the stands. The world turned various shades of blue and several motifs floated around adding to the excitement of the students.

Illu was also excited as she looked around viewing as much of the dome as her eyes could handle. "This is the famous Otaku Dome and the Otaku System, I've only red about it from the handbook and pamphlet but to see it in person."

"Welcome to FFW Gakuen Illu-tan" Ravena winked as they looked back to the screens.

Izanami continued her announcement. "Now to begin the first battle, I will allow our announcers to start us off."

"**As you with Boss-lady now everyone make some noise as we have a classic yet enjoyable match waiting for you all!"** The loud voice of the announcer began to speak working up the crowd.

"**We have two familiar faces whose rivalry spams for at least a year at this very school but for those of you who are new I'll introduce the two right now!"**

A light appeared on the right side of the stadium towards the entrance where the team would appear. Out of the large doors walked Shadow earning cheers and encouragement from the crowd.

"Shadow-san?" Illu said.

"**That's right, the battle between the Student Council and the Kurotsubasa Clubs is widely known here but the main battle will be between these two behemoths! Introducing the Black Wing and SKET Dan of FFW Gakuen…the Scythe Meister himself, Shadow!"**

The cheers got louder though mostly from the some of the females as Shadow walked to his spot in the stadium. He gave a small wave to the crowd before turning to the opposite doors where his opponent was waiting.

"**His opponent, the White Wing and Enforcer of the Student Council…the White Knight, the Storm Shield, the Silver Blade…it's the Vice-President of the Student Council, Leon!"**

Though not as loud as Shadow's, cheers came out as the other student entered the stadium floor. He had on the buttoned Men's uniform but also with a red armband showing he was from the Student Council. Leon had a pair of shades covering his eyes and white hair pulled to a ponytail.

"So we meet again it would seem." Leon said.

"Do you really have to go with the cheesy line; I'll admit I didn't want to be a part of this beca…"

"Because you foresaw your own defeat." Leon said interrupting Shadow.

Shadow sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair. "No I just get tired of beating on the same person, after a while it's almost like bullying."

"Give your taunts while you can, by the time we are done I will had made sure that mouth of yours stays shut." Leon pulled out his Avatar card.

"Wow isn't it against the rules to threaten students, although I guess one who follows the rules so closely would know a loophole." Shadow pulled out his own card from his blazer.

"Enough of this talk, let us begin."

"For once we agree, let's do this."

"**Hell yeah, you all heard the banter! Brace yourselves as our two gladiators are ready to rock the house. Not that the stands are protected by a slight barrier but those of you who want floor seats are on your own!"**

**(Headmistress's Booth)**

"So who is your money on this year sister?" Kusanagi asked with a knowing smirk.

"It would be wrong for me to show favoritism, I encourage all my students equally." Izanami simply said.

"Still that's not stopping you for cheering for a certain Sket Dan in your head now is it?"

Izanami remained silent choosing not to answer her twin's question. Kusanagi took the silence as an answer as they all look at the field.

* * *

**(Field) Play Chain by Back On**

* * *

"**All right the barrier is primed and the field is set! Fighters…START!"**

"Summon!"

"Summon!"

Both men called and soon were enveloped in a light of their own element; Leon's was a pure bright azure blue and white while Shadow's was a dark blue with hints of black within the aura. The energy faded and the fighters were revealed.

"So that's what the card is for." Illu said.

"Whenever you're enrolled all of your otaku powers are sealed within a card so that you will always be limited to your birth ability nya." Ravena explained. "But in the Otaku Dome you can use all your power."

Leon completed the image of a knight as he had white armor with a blue suit underneath. He had a samurai-esque look and his hair had spiked up a bit along with his ponytail. Covering his face was a pure white visor with no way to view his face.

Shadow's was the complete opposite as he had no form of armor. He had a black hooded jacket with the same undershirt underneath that he had under his uniform. He had on black pants and steel toed shoes with one of his fingerless gloves being replaced by a red shelled black glove.

The weapons soon appeared as Shadow summoned a scythe and spun it around for a bit and Leon had a sword appear in his hand. Soon after an unseen signal, Shadow had charged forward with Leon catching the scythe blade with his sword.

"Charging in headfirst, that isn't like you." Leon said as he held his ground.

"I figured I mixed things up, besides I'm not going to wait forever waiting for you to attack." Shadow said as he back up only to unleash more slashes of his scythe.

Leon did his best to block each blade with his own while adding his own thrusts and slashes. The two kept up a stalemate of slashes and blocks as sparks flung out from their weapons.

**(Stands)**

"Wow, so this is what Shadow meant." Illu said as she watched the battle.

"Hope you're taking notes Illu, like the screens." Ravena directed her attention to the screen. It had the battle displayed but with a bar around both men and each read 100.

"Is that a…life bar?" Illu asked.

"Yes and no" Ravena answered

**(Field)**

Another clash later and the two fighters jumped back from each other. Shadow then saw a kanji shine on Leon's sword before it began to glow a blue aura.

'I'm acting different; he's pulling off an attack like that just after this battle actually started.' Shadow thought as he braced himself.

"**Empty Sky Form: Summer's Advance!"**

The blue energy wave cut through the earth as it went for its target. Shadow's disappeared in the light as the attack hit him dead-on covering the area around him in smoke and dust.

"**Whoa, one of Leon's sword skills to truly start the match off, but is it already over?"**

Leon did nothing as he waited knowing that it would have been too easy of a win if his opponent was really down and out after one attack. His suspicions were proven right as he heard the sound of wind spiraling.

The dust cleared out and the stadium saw a small dome of swirling energy covering Shadow. The dome faded and the scythe user stopped his spin and looked to Leon.

"You're famous **Rotation** huh," Leon simply said as he charged forward. Shadow was now on the defensive end but instead of blocking he began dodging Leon's attacks. Every so often a gash would appear on Leon's armor and a cut appeared on Shadow's wardrobe.

In the stands everyone watched as the two bars began to drop however each one with their own pace. Illu turned from the fight to ask the experienced teacher another question.

"If it's not a health bar then what is it Rave-sensei?"

"Well it's more of an energy gauge nya" Ravena answered. "While we all enjoy fighting we don't want to have deaths on campus so when you use your full power it is limited by energy."

"I don't understand." Illu said.

"Look closer, even though they are both taking damage and using sharp weapons have you seen any blood yet?" Ravena asked.

Illu looked and saw even with the weapons they were using there was no sign on blood on either fighter. "No there isn't any."

"Exactly, only huge attacks can cause bleeding to occur but the most you will receive from this is a phantom pain, it's a failsafe implanted into the cards." Ravena lectured on. "Also the one who loses their energy first can no longer sustain their avatar form and will lose the match."

Illu nodded and then noticed Shadow's was dropping a bit faster than Leon's, a lead of 82 to 75. "Shadow-san isn't doing very well."

"Nya, against an armored opponent whatever attack can get through will be much weakened. Leon has the advantage in defense but Shads has his own in speed." Ravena said as her tails swished about.

Blocking the sword with the pole of his scythe, Shadow soon vanished with a burst of speed. The knight did not notice him until he had his scythe raised behind him.

"And now for the killing blow!" Shadow brought down the scythe.

"Exactly" Time slowed down for Leon as he assumed a stance and turned around to face Shadow, the sword in his hands glowing once again.

"**Empty Sky Form"**

Before the scythe could even touch Leon, Shadow felt his midsection explode in pain as he had a large slash mark against his chest, the damage dealt was so much that blood began to drip from the cut on his chest. Leon was now behind him with his sword sheathed.

"**Winter's Repose."**

Leon turned to look at Shadow seeing him holding his wound. "You seemed to have gotten cocky over the year, have you seriously become all talk?"

"No I just wanted you to have a chance, besides think of that as a give and take." Shadow said.

"Give and take?" Leon asked confused.

"Yeah I gave you a free hit, but guess what" Shadow snapped his fingers and Leon felt a bomb detonate from within his armor.

The Knight's visor was cracked slightly, and the left arm of his armor was decimated showing just his skin that was slightly smoking. Leon held his arm in pain wondering when Shadow set that up.

"When did you, how did you?"

"Would I really set myself up to get slashed across the chest without planning something for you?" Shadow simply explained. "I've been practicing what I could do with gravity lately but I think I'll stick with the classics."

"The classics?" Leon then saw Shadow holding out a hand that was glowing with energy.

"Yeah, the classics" A black and blue aura covered Shadow's hand as a large ball of energy appeared in his hand.

"**Gravity Wave!"**

Shadow fired the condense wave of gravity leaving a trench before exploding upon contact with the knight. He let out a sigh and then felt the pain from his wound.

'Guess I owe Bella one, saying I couldn't get through the first week without earning a serious injury.' Shadow looked to the smoking hole that was once Leon. 'Come on stay down for once Leon.'

"**Amazing, the two have been trading blow for blow and move for move. Shadow may be down to just 38 energy but the combination of gravity bomb and gravity wave had reduced the White Knight down to 42, he can still turn this around!"**

**(Stands)**

"Are all battles like this?" Illu asked.

"This is tamed because of it being exhibition so there are limits Illu-tan." Ravena said. "If they could go all out this battle would be even more intense."

**(Stands)**

"Do you think Shads did it?" DB asked Bella.

"Naw, he still has energy but knowing Shads he has something planned; however, he will need to see the nurse after this battle." Bella said. Around her were a few chibi versions of her Hyna Squad watching the battle with her.

"That's true; man I wish it was me that was called down there!" DB said excitedly.

"You'll get a turn DB, but keep in mind who you would be dealing with." Bella said. "Even in an Exhibition battle those two still throwing their best at each other."

* * *

**(Field) Play Accel World ost 3: Silvery Wings**

* * *

Shadow saw the dust lift and cursed slightly the reason why Leon's gauge did not drop to zero. The Knight had an energy shield active that may have absorbed most of the damage but he was still worse for wear. The visor cracked fully revealing Leon's full face revealing his eye color to be ice blue.

Leon stood up straight and looked to Shadow. "Might I suggest something, let's finish all of this in one strike."

"Go out with a bang, sure let's give this crowd their money's worth." Shadow said as he straightened up.

"**Looks like the two deciding to end it all right now with one last strike, everyone may want to back away from the edge of the barrier as the field is about to light up!"**

Leon prepared his blade as he began to charge it with energy causing it to glow a bright light. The shell on Shadow's right glove opened and released an evil crimson aura that covered Shadow's form. The two charged up their weapons each growing stronger in power. Without even a second of hesitation Leon had charged forward.

"**Omnislash!"**

Just as Leon was about to go for the first slash Shadow already had a counter ready with his glowing scythe, he met the shining blade with his own as the clash began.

"**Black Onslaught!"**

Metal met metal as the scythe and sword clashed continuously with neither side letting up. The impact of the blades produced shockwaves that shook the arena slightly giving the audience a clue of the power behind each swing. Leon raised the blade overhead to try for a slash but that proved to be a big mistake.

"**Hell's Fang!"**

The sharp darkness infused jab to the face threw Leon off and he stumbled a bit off step allowing Shadow to continue. With one last slash this time it was Shadow who left a glowing gash across Leon's chest.

Spittle and blood flew out Leon's mouth and he could feel further damage behind his armor. The Vice President's gauge dropped to zero and his form burst into light and returned to his school uniform. Shadow let out a breath of relief and then returned his scythe.

"**There you have it everyone after many twists and turns along with the dramatic clash of these titans the winner is Shadow!"**

Shadow chose to ignore the cheers as his outfit returned to his school uniform. He then went over to Leon and began to help him up.

"Why are you helping me?" Leon asked though inwardly appreciating the help.

"You're not the only one who took a blade to the chest, and I'm not that heartless to make you crawl to Ravena's office." Shadow said as they both began their walk off the field.

"I will never understand you." Leon simply said.

"The feeling is mutual." Shadow said as they both left the arena.

The stands were beginning the clear as with the end of the battle came the end of the school day and the students were all dismissed to their dorms. Illu was walking with Ravena as she knew that they would have two people to treat at the nurse's office.

"So that's how an official fight works." Illu said thinking about the match that ended not even a second ago.

"Yep, so how are you enjoying yourself now Illu-tan?" Ravena asked as she carried Punnya.

Illu pulled out her card and looked at it before looking at the Dome that was now dissipating around them. "This school is very different…but I think I'll like it here Rave-sensei."

"Glad to hear nya." Ravena said. "Now let's hurry, wouldn't want to keep shads waiting after a fight like that!" Illu nodded and followed her to where their patients were waiting.

* * *

**FFW Gakuen**

* * *

It took only moments for Ravena to heal not only Leon's but Shadow's wounds as well. The Student Council member left without a word while Shadow had finished his healing.

"Nya next time don't be so reckless, I want to see you here just for paying a visit not for getting hurt Shadow-kyun." Ravena told him as he put his blazer back on.

"It was against Leon so it was either try something risky or play it safe and fight on for days." Shadow said checking his wound to see if it was ok. "I'm surprised we drew blood in an Exhibition match."

"Yeah…don't do that again." Ravena shivered at the mention of the fluid. Illu giggled a bit and then looked to Shadow.

"I know there are still many things I need to see but can I suggest what we look at first?" Illu asked.

"Sure what would you like to see?" Shadow said.

"I would like to see the clubs…or possibly the K-Club that Rave-sensei told me about….please?..." Illu asked shyly.

Shadow was looking to Ravena who was whistling innocently causing him to sigh. "A request is a request." He then went to the door. "I can show you now, let's go."

"Hai" Illu said as she followed.

"Nya, wait I'm coming too!" Ravena said as she left out the office to follow the two students. The teacher then stopped as her eyes flashed and suddenly flung a frying pan she pulled out of god knows where, a long distance away down the hall.

Shadow and Illu stopped hearing a loud crash.

"Ravena what the hell was that for?" Shadow asked.

"Just dealing with a pesky problem." Ravena said smiling innocently.

All the way down the hall, the pan fell to the ground along with a semi-transparent figure. The specter was holding himself in pain as he laid on the tiled floor.

"**Every time! How can she see me?!" **Tears fell out of Doppelman's eyes as he tried to comprehend the neko's keen senses.

**TBC…**

** That's it for the first chapter everyone, like it or hate it but I hope you do enjoy the new story that is Gakuen. Read and review and let's hope I can find more time to write more of these as well as the main story. Until next time!**

**-Shadowlight0982 out.**


	2. Second Assignment

** After so many situations and problems I'm back in the writing game and while I was away on force leave I've been planning out what I should do with all of my stories. So, before I start any of the drastic changes I may as well update a few before I get to working on the newer things so expect long waits but that must be something we're all used to right? Jokes aside let's go on forward to FFW news.**

**Announcements:**

** FFW is going through the rewrite and other innovations like I promised but while the first length is getting edited I haven't forgotten about the second arc of our story. So the next arc of FFW is going to be a new story while I work on the original and then bring them all together or have all arcs be stories of their own.**

** Also since I'm computer capable now I'll be working on the wikia now; any ideas for arcs or characters please contact me and we will discuss it before adding on to the wiki. Feel free to contact me on or Deviantart but if those aren't convenient ask me for my personal email whenever you need it.**

** Last bit of news regarding FFW I know I owe you all a special and not to mention a few fluff stories on the side note; however, after discussing something quite a bit with the few of you I think I have something that should make it up to all of you; so stay tuned because FFW's first special will be one to read. **

** Now that the news is done and the reviews don't need any answers…ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I did not come up with; everything that isn't mine belongs to their rightful owners.

**Beta'd by Ravena Felidae**

* * *

Second Assignment: Shinkoi Akuma

* * *

"So since we're on the topic how do clubs work in this school?" Illu asked while the small group continued their walk through the school. After the excitement of the school's first battle wore out the hybrid was even more eager to see the other aspects of FFW Gakuen as she ran a finger through Mukurowl's feathers as they traveled through the halls.

The girl's reluctant tour guide chose to stop so that he could better explain to her how the clubs work. Ravena decided to leave the explanation to Shadow thinking it was better if Illu heard from another student than a teacher.

"It really depends on the club you decide to join though each club has their own meeting time which can be afterschool, during club meetings, or both. Every club has their own rules to go by and follow and you can be part of any club as long as they accept you." Shadow tried his best to explain.

"But you need to be part of one club in order to graduate nya!" Ravena added. While a student can be a part of any club, to not be part of a club is against the school's code. "And you can stop skating around the issue Shads…." The teacher and nurse said.

"I'm not skating around anything I'd rather have her decide on joining a club by herself than just forcing her to join mine." Shadow said.

"Aren't you pressured with getting more members?" Ravena asked.

"Just pressured, doesn't mean mandatory." Shadow answered. "Besides we have until the club fair before they do anything drastic."

"Um, what does the K-club exactly do? From what Ravena-sensei has told me you all do a good job around the school," Illu asked in curiosity, she wondered why a club that she heard such wonderful things about would be having problems with members.

"To know about the K-club you first need to understand one of those titles I ended up getting stuck with; at your old school did you have something known as the S.K.E.T. program?" Shadow asked.

Illu shook her head. "No the first time I heard about it was from reading the school handbook and from hearing the announcer call you the…SKET Dan?" She said hoping that she got the words right.

Shadow nodded and soon it was Ravena's turn to explain.

"That's right nya! The SKET itself stands for Support, Kindness, Encouragement, and Troubleshoot. It's a position given to Shadow-kyun by Izanami herself, it was made to improve campus life by solving all problems for the students and faculty," The catgirl said. "It's one of the best clubs around in my opinion nya."

'Way to sugarcoat it Rave,' Shadow silently thought.

"Really, but if that's a position then what is the K-club?" Illu repeated her original question.

"It's the club I ended up creating after a few other people decided they also wanted to improve school life. It's short for Kurotsubasa club and it's basically a club version of my job." Shadow said.

"So it's a club made by the SKET-Dan to better help the school." Illu tried to sum up all the information they told her.

"In a nutshell…." Shadow said as they continued moving.

Illu seemed to accept that information as they continued their walk. Around halfway to a classroom a thought occurred to her. "Wait, if the K-club is helping the school then why would it have a problem with members?"

"Well…" Ravena poked her fingers together nervously as she tried to think of an explanation to tell her new aid. Punnya seemed to notice her nervousness and flew from Shadow's head to her owner's shoulders as a way to comfort her. "You see Illu-tan…"

"It's because while all that is true on paper we're treated as nothing more than a bunch of handymen for the school, so we barely get any major assignments." Shadow said.

"Nyada Shadow-kyun, you shouldn't say something like that about your club!" Ravena argued.

"It's the truth, that's how we're mostly seen by everyone." Shadow then turned to Illu. "However, despite that Kurotsubasa follows a few simple rules: we will help anyone and solve any problem given to us."

While Shadow said it in a calm voice it was in a tone that Illu knew was serious. 'Now I really want to see what kind of club this is, with someone like Shadow-san I'm sure it's not as bad as others like to think it is.'

"And we're here nya!"

"Punnya!"

The teacher and manju's voice called the student out of her thoughts. Mukurowl flew from her hand to her head as they both stared out of a classroom door; over the window was a black banner with a blue wing design with the letters 'S', 'K', 'E', and 'T' within it. Below the design was the word Kurotsubasa underneath it.

"That's a w-wonderful design." Illu complimented him.

"Blame Ravena-sensei, but at least it was something interesting to work on in her class." Shadow said as he reached for the door. Before the scythe user could open it they all could hear loud chatter from the other side.

"It's looks best over here!"

"Are you serious, it would look better by the lockers besides don't you think Shads will flip if he sees this?"

"If we hide it right he'll never know, maybe we can hide it under his station! He won't even suspect a thing!"

The longer the conversations went the more tick marks the girls could see appear on the dark haired student's head. As an aura of rage swirled around him Shadow loudly opened the door.

"I won't suspect what now?!"

It wasn't the question that caused the two to freeze but the tone that it was asked in. Before an explanation can be said the two students found themselves kissing the ground as Shadow slowly walked in with a hand out. Ravena was slowly shaking her head as Illu watched on in fear.

'So this is what Shadow-san is like when he's angry?' She nervously thought seeing two students she saw before in class being held down by an invisible force.

"Oh hey Shads, how's the first day back?" Bella asked.

"Don't change the subject, now what are you two up to?" Shadow skipped asking and was basically ordering them to tell him.

"Well you see the thing is…" DB was figuring out a way to speak without further angering the club chief. As he struggled against the harsh gravity pressing down on him he heard a nervous chuckle from the one next to him.

"Shads, the way it happened was there was a few things I forgot to take back with me after last year and my locker doesn't have enough space to keep everything so…" Bella tried to explain.

Turning from the explanation Shadow looked around the room before sweat-dropping at the large stack of junk around Bella's station, he then turned back to Bella with an irritated look.

"Don't you have a pocket dimension you carry around with you?" Shadow asked.

"Oh, that's a plan!" Bella said causing another tick mark to appear.

"The work hasn't even started yet and already you're giving me a headache Bella." Shadow then released them from their 'punishment' before he walked over to a small bed under the window at the end of the room.

"I can tell you hit both of us instead of just Bell." DB said as he popped a few bones back into place.

"You didn't exactly do anything to stop her DB." Shadow said while lying down on the bed.

"Because he knew it was a good idea in the end." Bella said as she stretched a bit to help recover from having gravity suddenly slam down on you; though none of them could see it, a few chibi people were massaging her sore muscles.

'Leave it to Shads to get cranky before the first job' Bella thought.

"**It could always be worse Bella! Surprising he let up on your punishment." **Jack Spicer said.

"**Only five times gravity instead of the usual ten, he must have not been as angry as he should be~!" **Tobi added.

"**That or he's still tired from the fight that he had." **Ojama Yellow said.

"I'm not too tired to smack around a few toons." Shadow said causing all of them to disappear back within Bella's mind.

After the commotion was over Ravena and Illu slowly walked in, mostly due to the small amount of fear Illu had from the punishment. After Bella was able to fit all of her things in her satchel and DB sat down in his seat at his station, the two members of Kurotsubasa then noticed the extra company in the room with them.

"Hey look Ta-Boobies are here." DB said with Bella nodding with him.

Illu gave Ravena a glance but the look on the teacher's face already said don't ask; from the nosebleed victims in the nurse's office the owlgirl could guess how the busty teacher earned that nickname. Illu was then brought out from her thoughts when the conversation turned to her.

"Isn't she the new girl from class?" Bella asked.

When they talked about her Illu gave them a small bow, careful not to go too far and knock Mukurowl off her head. "Hai, I m-mean, yes I'm n-new to the school; my name is Illu if you f-forgot." She shyly introduced herself.

"Hoot" Mukurowl called from her head reminding Illu to introduce him as well. "This here is Mukurowl or Muku-chan as I call him."

DB nodded then turned to the lying Shadow. "Hey Shads what you do to this one?" He asked confusing the girl.

"What are you talking about DB?" Shadow asked with his eyes still closed.

"Usually when a girl acts like this you're involved somehow," DB said much to Illu's embarrassment. "So how'd you end up with our little Shads?"

An object soon struck hard against DB's head knocking him from his seat and on to the floor before the blushing girl could say anything. No one needed to guess where it came from but the suspect in question looked like he didn't even move an inch off of the bed.

"Stop saying anymore stupid things today will you?" Shadow said.

Seeing it will take a while for Illu to find her voice Ravena placed Punnya on a nearby desk before speaking. "Well guys I was hoping you would be able to help our new friend Illu-tan find a club for herself."

"Eh?" Illu asked after she broke out her shock. "Find me a club so soon?"

"It's better than having the Student Council breathing down your neck about joining a club; all new students are given a period of a month to find a club or sport to join before they either find one for you or other actions can be taken." DB said getting off the floor.

"I-I'm Ravena-sensei aid in the nurse's office, does that c-count as something?" Illu asked.

"Nya-Nya" Punnya said as she shook her head.

"An aide is one thing but it doesn't register as a sport or club, its volunteer work," Ravena said. "So I figured these guys could find you a comfortable club to join."

"Really, I thought you were trying to force another student to join," Shadow said.

"Sounds like Ta-Boobies all right," Bella agreed.

"SHUT UP!" Ravena waved her arms wildly, trying and failing to cover up her nervousness. "Well Illu-tan can join the K-club if she wants to right, besides you guys do need the numbers. I would like to think of having a backup plan incase Illu-tan doesn't find anything she's interested in." The catgirl tried to explain.

"There's enough clubs at school, we should find Illu a nice and comfy place to spend her club periods," Shadow said sitting up off the bed. "Does this count as an assignment?"

Ravena nodded while placing her hands on Illu's shoulders. "Yep, I want you guys to find a club that Illu can enjoy and feel comfortable in nya! I'm sure you guys won't let me down."

All three members of Kurotsubasa nodded and then stood on their feet. "All right then, let's get this mission started…Illu would you like to have the direct approach or the practical approach?"

"Um, well…" Before she could answer Illu was then dragged out by DB and Bella.

"Direct it is!"

"Let's go!"

While the two carried a surprised Illu off Shadow was about to follow before Ravena stopped him.

"Shadow, I know you want to give Illu-tan a chance to decide on her own but don't you think she'll be a great addition to the K-club? Not to mention you'll probably need to have a healer around if anything serious happens." Ravena tried to reason with him.

"We're not that reckless Ravena besides school life is Illu's choice, she probably wouldn't like the stuff our club does anyway; besides nothing serious ever happens and all I ever come to your office for is a patch-up anyway." Shadow then walked after them.

Ravena sighed knowing she wasn't getting anywhere with Shadow as he saw him walk after his group. The teacher then scooped Punnya into her arms and walked back to the nurse's office taking care of any 'sick' students she finds along the way.

**FFW Gakuen!?**

"Time to get the hard choices out of the way Illu-chan, we're going to show you the pride and joy of any school." DB said after the two finally let the girl walk on her own when Shadow caught up to them.

"And w-what would that be?" Illu asked.

"Sports!" Bella answered.

"Did you guys actually plan out the route or did you decide to bring her to the sports first because you know most of the club rooms were back around our floor?" Shadow sighed seeing their nervous faces. "Regardless of that have you played any sports at your old school Illu?"

"N-no not really, I didn't really get involved much in sports back at Daiyokai." Illu said.

"Well I know a team that is more than happy to have a cute girl like Illu." DB said as they walked out to the field.

"Show your spirit, show your might! FFW Fight Fight Fight!"

"Show your spirit, show your might! FFW Fight Fight Fight!"

As the group walked out the door to the gym they instantly heard the practice of the Cheerleading Squad. As the girls practiced they then noticed that they had an audience and moved over to the group.

"Sket Dan-San, have you come to watch us practice?" One of them asked.

"No he came to talk about the club fair coming up; maybe he'll help us make sweets like last time!" Another cheerleader squealed and the rest of the squad began to gossip. While the girls talked to one another the captain walked closer to the group.

"Since everyone else is in lala-land what did you guys come here for?" The captain, a pink haired girl named Yuna asked.

"We have a girl that would be interested in joining the squad." DB smiled.

Yuna stared at them in confusion. "Is Bella-chan finally putting on a skirt and doing something feminine?"

"I'll show you feminine!" Bella yelled as Shadow held her back.

"You guys seriously forgot the whole reason we're doing this," Shadow shook his head. "Actually Yuna-chan this is Illu, she's new to the school and we're showing her all the teams and clubs she could join though it was DB's idea to bring her to the squad."

"Of course, probably to get a glimpse of us during practice." One of the girls glared at the first year.

"Oi, it wasn't like that besides I already have someone I'm interested in." DB said as he looked away with a blush on his face.

"Save thoughts like that for later D," Shadow said.

Illu walked from behind Shadow and shook Yuna's hand. "I-I know we kind of interrupted your practice and I'm sorry for that."

Yuna playfully waved her hand. "It's no problem at all, we usually practice out in the field in front of the stands so we're used to an audience we only use his gym for private practice or if it's too troublesome to practice in." The pink haired cheerleader shook her hand and smiled. "That's pretty much it what do you think?"

"I think you have a good squad, b-but I don't think I can join." Illu said with a slight blush.

"Why not, never cheerlead at your old school?" Bella asked after she calmed down.

"I've never cheerled before at all…" Illu mumbled something as her blush grew.

Yuna then clapped her hands together bringing everyone's attention to her. "Well the least we can do is give you an audition and if not you can try on the uniform to see if the squad is for you." The other girls agreed and then took Illu to the changing room as they giggled to each other.

"No wait, I can't wear something so…"

"Trust me you'll love it!"

"I'm sure we have a spare uniform that's just your size."

"Come on no need to be so shy!"

"Eee-yah!"

DB was struggling against the wall with a massive blush on his face. "Damn what I wish to get a look of what's going on behind those doors."

"Didn't you just say you were interested in someone?" Shadow said hiding a blush himself.

"That doesn't mean I can't be curious." DB defended himself.

"It's not that exciting as you think; everyone usually plays around when it comes to locker room changes especially the showers. It gets boring after a while in my opinion." Bella said as she waited with the two boys.

"I would have to disagree from a guy's point-of-view." DB said.

"Don't drag me into this." Shadow said as Mukurowl stayed on his shoulder waiting for Illu. Soon after five minutes, the cheerleaders came out with smiles on most of their faces with two of them holding on the door handles.

"I can see why she thought she wouldn't do well on the team," Yuna said as she motioned for the two to open the locker room doors.

The doors opened to show Illu trying to cover herself as much as possible as she was now in the same uniform the cheerleaders wore. A white with blue trim sleeveless top with the School's initials on the front in the same blue that left her midriff exposed; Illu's school skirt was replaced with a much shorter blue cheerleader skirt that barely reached her knees and had blue booty shorts underneath.

As Kurotsubasa watched Shadow looked away trying not to embarrass Illu any further while Bella and DB held up two cards with 10's on them that embarrassed the girl even further.

"You may not join the squad but I say keep the uniform." DB said.

"Definitely look better in it than I do, though I wouldn't be caught dead in a skirt." Bella said.

"**Kyaaaaaaaa!"**

**(Time Skip)**

"Ok we agree that I'm in charge of the tour now right?" Shadow said as he was now leading them all out of the gym and out to the field. Illu was changed back into her school clothes but her scarf was raised higher to cover more of her face that was now beet red. "I think it's a safe bet that Illu doesn't want to join a sports team."

The girl in question shook her head. "I-It's not that I d-don't like sports but I haven't r-really found one I like; besides m-my schedule should be as free as possible to help Ravena-sensei in the Clinic r-right?" Illu explained her situation.

"That would be smart; we don't need our new nurse aid running all over the place when she needs to help heal others." DB said. "So its clubs and societies now right?"

"That's the plan, so let's head back inside and see how many clubs are meeting we can introduce you to some and then leave you with a list when we're done." Shadow said to Illu.

"You don't have to go through all that work; I can c-check out the clubs myself." Illu insisted.

"Aw that's sweet you don't want to worry us but it's our mission to help you find the best club for you! Plus you might get lost in our giant campus if you take just one wrong turn." Bella said reminding Illu that she doesn't know the layout.

"I'll start you off with a mellow one so you don't get overwhelmed ok." Shadow said.

A moment later the K-club and their newest client were back inside the school. Shadow led them to one of the clubs that were meeting after school; the room was full of plants all resting by the window or under sprinklers. One of the members, a first year with brown hair walked over to them.

"Hey guys, are you guys here for another flower order?" The girl asked.

"No but we are on an assignment," Shadow then introduced the girl to Illu. "She's TPB or that's what we all call her; she runs the botany club and helps with all the plants around the school."

"Pleasure to meet you, though I hope these guys haven't made you crazy yet." TPB joked.

Illu shook her head and smiled underneath her scarf. "No they're fun but just r-really lively; I studied in a part of botany though it was really a hobby of mine and part of my powers." Illu explained.

"What part of botany? We do all kinds of work in the club, some of these plants are mostly for combat though a lot are really healing herbs for the clinic to use just in case and we deliver to the hospital as well," TPB said. "Each student is also allowed to have their own personal project plants."

"That's interesting…but most plants I grow are more of the poison variety." Illu admitted.

"Oh I see what you mean, though you can grow them for your personal project as long as you don't grow the lethal kind of poisonous plants." TPB said. "Do you grow antidotes along with them?"

"Not right away though I do try and I'm immune to poisons so I never had a problem with them. I think its best that I move on." Illu bowed.

"It's no problem at all; I can tell you're careful since you do work with poisons and herbs after all right?" TPB asked. Seeing Illu nod positively the first year decided to continue. "Well if you want to join we'll just have to take precautions but you are very much welcome to join."

"I'm glad to hear that but I want to keep looking around some more." Illu said.

"That's cool," TPB turned to the K-club. "Tell Key-sensei I said 'Hi' ok."

"Sure" DB said as the group then left the clubroom.

The pattern continued on with all the clubs on the floor. Illu was introduced to various students and teachers who talked to her about what each of the clubs stood for and did around the school. While the purple haired girl found a lot of the clubs interesting but she politely declined all offers to join. Now the group was inside the K-club clubroom with all of them either sitting on a chair, standing, or lying on a bed. Illu herself was holding on to a list with the clubs though there were several that were circled for the ones she hasn't visited.

"We showed her about all the clubs in the school, I think we can call it a day." DB said after finishing a drink.

"Yeah the day's been fun Illu-chan but I do have to get to the dorms early today. I have a lot of things I have to sort through and I want to be ready for when school really gets started." Bella said as she patted her satchel.

"Is there another place you want to visit?" Shadow asked.

Illu shook her head. "N-No, I don't want to inconvenience you anymore and you showed me around the school not once but twice; I'm ok with you guys wanting to go to your dorms." Illu said.

"No need to be so formal, we're all in the same class so it's ok to be open around us." Shadow said as he got out of his bed. "I need to go shopping before I head back home so I'll see you all tomorrow ok." The club chief picked up his bag and carried it over his shoulder as he walked out the clubroom.

"Doesn't Shadow-san live in the dorms?" Illu asked.

"Shads has his own place off campus, it's close by though so he walks to and from school every day," Bella said. "I think Headmistress-san tried to get him to live on campus but he wouldn't have it."

"That was the reason the S.C. chased him around for a bit of last year, though I don't see why he wouldn't want to live closer he's not really in a good place to be." DB said.

"Good place, what do you mean DB-san?" Illu asked. Mukurowl was also curious as the small owl tilted his head.

"Nothing, I don't want to scare you after your first day." DB said. "Come on you saw the fight didn't you, Ravena-sensei gave you a good seat. Shadow's one of the strongest students here, he can take care of himself."

"Yep no one's brought Shads down yet." Bella agreed and then held Illu's hand. "I'll drop you off at Ta-Boobies office then head to the dorms so you can finish everything with her."

Illu nodded her head softly though she wondered why they were avoiding her question. "O-ok."

**FFW Gakuen!?**

"Nya, did he really tell you that?" Ravena asked as the two took a break from cleaning up the small clinic.

"Yes, I was wondering what DB-san meant when he said that but they wouldn't tell me, is Shadow-san in danger?" Illu asked.

"It's the opposite actually." Ravena said confusing Illu even more. The cat-themed teacher left Punnya to play with a sleeping Mukurowl as she sat down with Illu on a hospital bed that was in the corner.

"Well as wonderful as this city is, it does have its own problems" Ravena tried to explain. "Did you ever have a problem with gangs at your old place Illu-tan?" The teacher asked the confused student.

Illu reluctantly nodded her head. "It was one of the reasons I transferred here, there was an incident in the city next to the school that I don't exactly remember the details. All I know is the Gang's leader ended up dead and I had to transfer."

"That's it nya?" Ravena asked.

"It's all I can remember, and if I try to remember something else it hurts my head. What I saw was so gruesome and violent I tend to forget anyway." Illu said.

"If I can ask, what was the name of that gang?" Ravena asked.

"Well…"

**(Scene Change)**

An elderly woman took a moment to thank her savior that handed back her purse that was just stolen. As soon as Shadow saw the woman was safely away he turned back to the beaten thug he had left on the floor of the alley.

"What's a Red Savage doing in this city, your turf is more eastbound so why are you here?" Shadow asked grabbing him by the color of his shirt and bringing the thug to his feet.

"W-why should I t-ell you! Do you know h-how much trouble you're in for this?"

"You think I care about lowlifes like you, it's easy to be tough when you're robbing an old lady but against someone your age you were easy to take out." Shadow said. "Now tell me why you're here?"

"Please, what are you gonna do if I don't?" If it were possible the smirk on Shadow's face would had scared him a lot worse if he knew what was about to happen to him. In a flash the thug was kicking his feet yelling for dear life as he was held off the roof of a building by just the scruff of his neck.

"You might want to start talking, as you can tell my power isn't super strength." Shadow calmly said.

"Are you insane?!"

Shadow held two fingers up to show the universal sign for 'just a bit.' To add more terror to the thug he released a finger from his shirt.

"Ok ok I'll talk! I thought we were just looking for more turf but apparently it's part of a sweep, like we're supposed to be looking for something!" He said as he panicked off in the air.

"Looking for what?" Shadow asked again taking another finger away allowing his grip to slip.

After the shock that he was slowly slipping vanished the thug was all mouth. "The last leader of the group was taken out by some…thing! We call it the Shinroi Akuma on our side of the tracks, this thing tore our leader apart and the new one started a wide spread search to look for it!"

"He said that we had to take revenge for the last boss, our leads say that it somehow wound up in this city so we sent a few of our toughest guys to scout out and search for it turf be damned!"

"Yeah we do have our own groups around here to watch out for…though there is one thing you never counted on." Shadow said slowly.

"What's that?!" His voice suddenly raised a pitch.

"Anyone who messes with this town has to deal with me, and when I'm done a demon is going to be the last thing you'll have to worry about." After all was said Shadow soon let go of the man's shirt.

The man closed his eyes as he fell from the two story building, yelling was the only thing he could do as wind rushed around him and he didn't even noticed his decent slow down until he landed in an alley dumpster. Shadow slowly floated down from the roof and found that the thug had passed out from fear.

"From that smell it's a good thing I threw him in the trash." Shadow said as he called in the police to pick the man up. 'Still Shinroi Akuma, what's that all about; anyway if these guys are serious they're going to be hitting every block in town…even the school isn't safe.'

'I need to take care of this and fast before the school is targeted.' Shadow said as he picked his groceries left in the alley and continued on to his house.

**(Time Skip)**

"Hey have you guys heard, somehow the Red Savages found their way into town."

"Red Savages, they're not even anywhere close to this town."

"Aren't the Bloody Roses in charge of most of the town, even the school, do you think there is going to be a turf war?"

Hearing the whispers and gossip around school Illu just quietly walked past the chatting students and found her seat in the classroom. As she brought her things out she thought about the gossip everyone was talking about.

'Red Savages, those were the guys that bullied around my old school.' Illu thought sadly. 'Isn't a gang supposed to disband without a leader; I thought there last leader was…' She chose not to finish that thought.

"**Dead…guess they didn't get the message."**

Illu rubbed her head to sooth the sudden headache that hit her. Mukurowl looked up from his desk seat wondering if Illu was ok, as soon as it passed Illu petted the owl's feathers to show him that she was all right. The sound of the door opening caught Illu's attention and saw that Shadow had walked in; all talk seemed to stop until the Sket-Dan took his seat behind her.

"Hey Shadow, you live in town right did anything happen?" One of the students asked the silent boy.

"Nothing different, just a bunch more trash around the block than usual." Shadow said.

The more curious ones continued to ask the teen questions. "So you had another street fight, was it with any gangs?"

'Street fight?' Illu thought.

"What have I told you about bringing those up Chuck?"

"Hey is it true or not, did you get into a fight with some gang members…did you hear about the Red Savages being in town?"

"I've heard as much as you but I didn't get in any fights." Shadow answered both questions.

Before anymore brave students could try and interrogate the dark haired boy the rest of the students rolled in just as Key entered the class. The homeroom teacher went to the front of the class and got their attention.

"I've already heard some of the recent gossip that all of you have heard and I don't want to hear any more talk of it in this class, the Headmistress herself wants all of us teachers to end all talk of that topic around the school and the Student Council will be enforcing punishment for that rule." Key explained. "So wait until you reach your dorms to continue anymore useless talks."

After that the role continued on as normal but Illu had a few questions in her mind. Once class was over the shy student waited for Shadow to walk out of the room and got his attention.

"What do they mean by street fights Shadow-san, y-you don't seem like the kind of guy to fight for no reason so why fight at all?" Illu asked.

"It's complicated" Shadow said simply. "And you're right I'm not fighting for any reason, I have a very good reason for getting into the fights that I do but I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Is it because of what Key-sensei said in class?" Illu asked.

"Like I'm scared of any punishment the S.C. can try and pin on me; anyway enough about me did you look over that club list we gave you yesterday?" Shadow asked turning away from the subject.

"W-well" Illu began to shyly poke her fingers together. "All of the clubs and teams were really cool and some were fun but I haven't made a choice yet, I've lowered it down as best I can but no definite choices."

"Well club fair is coming up so maybe you'll find something you like there…speaking of which I'll end up being very busy by that time." Shadow sighed.

"Really, does the booth for the K-club have that much trouble?" Illu said in surprise.

"No, we barely get anyone to come to our booth and other booths need our help during the preparation day that we barely have time to work on our own booth." Shadow sadly said. "I couldn't even keep count on how many things I have to bake for different people."

"You cook Shadow-san?" Illu asked.

"Unfortunately, speaking of which I have Home Eco now so I'll see you in Ravena's class later." Shadow then left on a different path. Illu knew that she wasn't going to get anymore answers after she left so she double checked her schedule to see her next class.

**(Scene Change)**

"As you can see from this equation, it's easy to maintain a stable budget from 14 to 50 with the right planning." The math teacher said after taking one of his signature twirls around the class.

The teacher in question had on an oversized lab coat that was the only thing normal about his clothing. Underneath the improvised cloak was a patchwork shirt filled with a variety of colors tucked in with a magenta belt around his large brown bellbottoms and yellow safety boots.

"Fool-sensei why are we learning about budgeting so early?" A student asked.

"I'm glad you asked, the school provides students with a small pension and you can earn money by doing various things around the school but know that you have to fill your stomach somehow! Whether volunteer work for the school or part time you have to take care of yourself." Fool explained, he took a break from the lecture to pull out an orange from his desk and stuck a straw inside.

Illu decided a long time ago to ignore the teacher's weird antics and turned to Bella. "Bella-san, did you know that Shadow gets into street fights?"

"Oh yeah, Shads is a local street fighter, most people in town and school know that." Bella said.

"But is that a good thing, I wouldn't want Shadow-san to get involved in anything bad." Illu said worriedly.

"Please, Shads helps round up the gangs so people can sleep at night and deals with the bullies around school with me and DB. DB himself is a street fighter and sometimes helps Shads from time to time, the only reason I don't join is I rarely have the time." Bella said.

"So he does have a good reason." Illu said.

"Why did he tell you otherwise?" Bella asked.

"No, it's just I f-found out today but didn't know everything maybe I shouldn't have said anything, he looked insulted," Illu said sadly.

"Naw he probably isn't, the guy's a big softy." Bella smirked, Illu laughed with her as the two continued listening to Fool go on with his lesson.

Time passed until lunch period arrived and students left to eat or hang out with others. Illu decided to visit to see if Ravena is in the Nurse's office before finding a place to eat her bento.

'I might be thinking too much about this but Ravena-sensei is the only one I can really talk to.' Before Illu could knock on the door it opened and Punnya flew in front of the girl. "Punnya?"

"Punnya!" Punnya nodded glad that she remembered her name.

"Oh Illu-tan, I was about to run to the K-club care to join me?" Ravena asked as she walked behind the Manju.

"U-um sure" Illu said.

"Nyaori, great let's go!" Ravena said taking Illu's hand as she flew through the halls.

"Ravena-sensei I can walk just fine!"

**(Kurotsubasa Clubroom)**

"Nya, Shads isn't here?" Ravena asked noticing one head was missing.

DB and Bella looked up from their lunches to the girls as they entered the room. "Yeah he took off after class to who knows where, and I was going to ask if he could make a quick meal for us." Bella said.

"It is Shads turn to do the grocery shopping so he must be at the school store." DB thought aloud. "It would take too much time to look for him anyway."

"Nya, that boy sure is a handful sometimes, if it's not coming into my office with injuries he has me worrying about him too much." Ravena said.

"Relax Teach he's a big boy, he can take care of himself." DB said.

"Speaking of taking care of themselves, where's our little birdie go?"

As soon as Bella asked that they all noticed Illu was not in the room with them anymore. The girl was in the halls with Mukurowl flying behind her as she looked for the missing boy.

'I have to at least apologize for what I said, I shouldn't have said anything.' Illu thought as she looked around. 'If I were Shadow-san where would I be?'

Aaachoo!

"Bless you"

Shadow recovered from his sudden sneezing fit as he look to his companion on the roof. "I swear Bella and DB are probably up to something in the clubroom with me not there." The Sket-Dan said, "They better not have gotten into any trouble."

"Bella-chan and DB-kun can be very capable when they want to be, now why is it that you wanted to meet me on the roof I say you were bold risking an attack from Leon-kun for this." The girl giggled.

"Like I need a reason to fight with Leon anymore; plus this is actually serious…you've heard the rumors going around school, well they're true." Shadow said.

"I figured as much but why tell me?" The girl asked.

"Shouldn't the Student Council President know about any threats to the students even if it's afterschool?" Shadow rhetorically asked. "Just in case something ends up happening around the dorms tonight I wanted you to know?"

"That's very generous of you but is there something happening tonight?" The President asked.

"I don't know but I don't plan on guessing," Shadow said.

"You do know that you'll receive punishment if a fight breaks out on school grounds." The girl smiled.

"I'll take any punishment after all of this is over, but it's likely that it won't stand you know that right Cast?" Shadow smiled.

"I know, though not to get hurt or damage the school too much." Cast said.

"I won't…but just in case I need to ask you a small favor."

Those words peeked the Student Council President's interest as she looked to Shadow wondering what he means by a favor. Cast waited patiently as they both ate their lunch listening to Shadow's plan.

**FFW Gakuen!?**

The day quickly passed and the students packed up their things and prepared to go back to their dorms and hang out around the city. Shadow finished taking his shoes out his shoe locker and was ready to leave until he was stopped.

"There you are you just ditched us especially when we still have a mission to do." Bella yelled; a small Electro was floating next to her making an electric message in the air about the job. "We still need to find Illu-chan a club to join!"

"Yeah you aren't the type to just not show up during lunch, you basically live in the clubroom when we have a break." DB said. "Did something come up; you found out something on the streets didn't you?"

Shadow sighed, "Considering I won't be able to keep it from you for long, I ended up finding a Red Savage harassing an old woman. After 'interrogating' him I find out for some reason the Red Savages are doing a sweep of town."

"You didn't hold him up Batman style did you?" Bella asked. "You always do the best ways of investigating on your own." The Bisho-girl pouted.

"So you think they're on their way to the school?" DB asked.

"Considering what they're looking for they must be heading over here, the reason I wasn't there for lunch was because I was speaking with Cast about this." Shadow said.

"The S.C. President must be big if you're actually involving them." DB said a bit impressed.

"We're not doing a kind of team up are we?" Bella asked.

"No, the Student Council will take care of getting everyone locked in the dorms so that they don't end up hurt and will get some of the credit after we're done." Shadow said. "We're going to be taking on the major job on taking the Red Savages out but they will step in if we get overwhelmed."

"There shouldn't be any members; the Red Savages were wiped out as far as I heard, are you sure this isn't just a prank?" DB asked.

"Well then these guys have a twisted sense of humor, anyway you guys get to break curfew tonight." Shadow said.

"What else is new, so when does everything start?" Bella asked.

"As soon as the sun goes down." Shadow answered.

**(Time Skip)**

"There are just too many clubs to decide and even if I do go to the club fair I'll probably never find the right club for me." Illu said as she looked at her list, while the choices were now few she still had a hard time deciding. Mukurowl was on her shoulder feeling her plight; he then moved down her hand and pointed to one of the choices. The purple haired student looked at the name next to the talon.

**Support Club: Kurotsubasa**

'Everyone there was so nice and fun,' Illu thought back to the time she spent with them. 'Maybe what Ravena-sensei said was right, the other clubs are great but I do like to help other people.'

As the girl walked through the streets she paid no attention to where she was going as she stayed lost in thought. Illu then accidently bumped into something rough and fell down to the ground, Mukurowl flew down to her to see if she was all right.

"Owww…I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Illu apologized.

"Don't worry; you'll have plenty of time to pay us back."

Illu was shock as she was soon dragged up with her arms kept behind her, Mukurowl tried to attack the offenders but they just swatted the small owl away. As Illu struggled against two men that led her away from the street one of them noticed Illu's outfit.

"Hey that's the outfit everyone at the school wears." One of them said.

"That means she probably knows everyone there!" The other said. "We have to take her to the boss," He said to Illu's shock and horror, she tried to use her powers only for it to know work for some reason.

"Nice try, we take precaution against guys like you after what happened last night." One of them held a glowing white stone in front of Illu's scared face. "This is the same thing those guys at school use so you don't go wild with your powers."

"And we use it to make sure you don't put up a fight, now come on we'll just take her to the school and we'll start the search there."

Seeing no way out of the situation Illu allowed something to fall out her pocket as they took her away. Mukurowl shook off the hit and was about to follow but then saw what Illu had dropped, the small owl picked it up and carried it the only people he knew could help him find his master and make sure she was ok. Illu saw that Mukurowl was making it out ok she turned to her kidnappers.

"What do you want with me, what are the Red Savages doing here?" Illu asked hoping to get some information out of them.

"We're looking for something at your school girly, a big bird thing with white feathers and huge wings…seen it?" The one holding her asked.

"Stop talking to the hostage and hurry up!"

"Shut up, I can't use my powers either while the stone is out!"

**(Scene Change)**

"So how do you know these Red Savages guys will show up?" DB asked since Shadow brought in Kurotsubasa for a meeting; after explaining to them the information he had collected he then told the two his plan which was the reason for DB's doubt. "The school may be a hotspot but I don't think we have any demons here."

"Speak for yourself D, we've got plenty here" Bella said. "Though it might help if we know what they were looking for, did you get a description of this Shinroi Akuma?"

"Not much, large white wings and hair and red eyes, it was all I was able to get before he passed out." Shadow said. "Either way the guy also said it had to be a high scholar."

"Our school sounds like the place someone like that would be," DB admitted. "However; I don't know if you should have trusted the Student Council with that important part of the plan even if it was with Cast."

Bella nodded, "If Cast knows then she's going to tell Leon and Mr. Strict won't exactly go through with your plan."

"Sometimes you just got to have faith, I would have had your toons do if it weren't for the fact only certain people can enter you-know-what." Shadow then ended the meeting to sort through his locker. "So we all stay afterschool and prepare for our 'guests' arrival."

"Speaking of guests I think you have a visitor Shads." Bella said while summoning Four-Arms to open the window.

After the small tetraman opened the window, Mukurowl flew in and landed on one of the desks tired after traveling to the room and repeatedly tapping on the window to get their attention. While the exhausted owl rested Shadow noticed what Mukurowl was carrying in his claws.

"Isn't this Illu's scarf?" Shadow said while grabbing and examining the piece of red fabric. "The way she wears it I thought it was a special gift" His train of thought stopped when he noticed something else about the scarf.

Bella noticed the look on the boy's face and frowned. "You got that something's gone horribly wrong face Shads what is it?"

"I figured out the reason why Mukurowl was in such a rush to get here." Shadow then held the piece of cloth to show that it had two letters cut into it: 'R' and 'S'.

"Red Savages" DB growled after reading the letters.

"What would they want with Illu?" Bella wondered.

"It doesn't matter; we are going to do something about this." Shadow said after pulling out his scythe. "It's personal now, you mess with one person here you mess with all of us."

"Agreed" DB said opening his blazer showing two holsters complete with their pistols right by where he kept his drumsticks.

"You know me and my men won't stand for this!" Bella said with her hands on her hips, "So Shads I hope you have a backup plan."

"Don't worry the plan still stands, now we just have to…improvise."

**(Time Skip)**

"You two took your sweet time getting here and all you have to show for it is a little school girl." The leader said as they all stood in the courtyard of FFW Gakuen. It was nighttime so the school was empty and all the students were in their dorms for curfew.

"Boss we don't know who goes to this school so why not ask a local?" One of the two holding Illu said in order to save face. "It can make the search go faster."

"Yeah they guy that took out Apache must go here; I don't know if I want to run into that guy!"

"Please he's like the girl you have here, take away their powers and they're helpless! Just be glad that she can be a decent hostage!"

"You're wasting your time, I hardly know anyone here!" Illu yelled in a show of bravery, "Whatever you guys are looking for you won't find it!"

"Someone sounds confident" The leader said. "Keep talking girly, but as soon as we find what we're looking for we won't need to keep you around, the only reason you're not tied up somewhere else is because we may need to escape of things get ugly."

"But she's also a good diversion for the cops right Ripper?!" The man's laugh was silenced by a punch to the face.

"Idiot, don't go saying my name out loud!" Ripper yelled.

"Rip…per" For some reason that name caused something to pound against the back of Illu's skull. "You're from…Daiyokai…"

"Huh, how does someone like you know that, only someone from that school would know" Ripper took a closer look at Illu only to chuckle a bit. "I know now, you're that bastard's little sister aren't you? Imagine finding you in a place like this."

Ripper laughed a bit more before standing away from Illu, "Well as much as I would like to 'catch up' with you I have a score to settle with someone else first."

"And who is that?" Illu said as she tried to get as much information as she could possibly get out of them. 'Someone has to notice them sooner or later, maybe I can stall for time until security or someone in the dorms notice us.'

"I'm sure you've heard what took out our old boss around Daiyokai, the Shinroi Akuma." Ripper answered her.

"B-but that's just a rumor; some say that person doesn't exist." Illu said. The soft pounding inside her head was close to unbearable that the girl could hardly think clearly.

"Oh it's real; I was there when it happened! That's why I'm the boss; I was the only one to make it out of that slaughter alive, and now I'm making sure I kill that harpy who killed those of this group!" Ripper yelled not caring for who listened in.

"**How…insulting, but it seems that I missed one. That can easily be fixed."**

Illu let out a silent moan of pain as her headache grew when she heard that voice. 'That voice again, it's become more frequent recently.'

"Well a little girl like you wouldn't know about our goal, but if you are useless for information than like I said you'll make a perfect hostage." Ripper grinned.

"It figures, someone like you would need a shield to hide and not face the consequences like a man!"

The group all jumped as they looked around for where the voice came from. As the men were silent so was Illu, but not out of fear…it was from memory.

"That voice is…" Illu trailed on.

"Who the hell do you think you are, how about you show yourself?!" One member of Ripper's group yelled.

"He even needs his lapdogs to bark orders for him, this guy is pathetic!"

"Threatening an innocent girl just to have an edge; a guy like that is the lowest of the low!"

"There's three of them?" One of the thugs began to freak out.

"I know one of you is a sensor, find 'em!"

"We can't, this stone we're using blocks our powers too!"

As they bickered Illu noticed a bit of movement on her shoulder, even if she couldn't use her powers she was able to see something that the thugs couldn't. 'Muku-chan!' Illu thought with a smile as her hidden owl was now moving to the ones that held her. Using a small illusion to keep him invisible, the owl pecked at the men's hands causing them to let go of Illu who took off running.

"Oi get back he…" As soon as Ripper took a step to give chase a bullet hit the ground right in front of his foot. Following the gunfire all of the Red Savages now looked to the roof.

"You're lucky we have standards here, otherwise that would of landed in your head!" DB said holding one pistol still smoking from firing once.

"Don't stoop to their level D, besides we'll make sure they'll pay." Bella said.

"Let's see of these Red Savages are any good in a real fight." Shadow said as all of Kurotsubasa held on to him as they safely landed on the ground next to Illu.

"Shadow!" Illu called in surprise and joy that they came to rescue her.

"Sorry if we are a bit late, had to take care of a few things but Mukurowl told us what happened and that was a good idea to stall them." Shadow said.

"Gave little Muku time to fly over to ya'" Bella added.

Mukurowl let out a small hoot as he made himself visible for all to see, before the FFW students could chat any further they heard Ripper's call.

"You think you're so clever, don't you dare think this is over!" Ripper then forcibly took the stone one of his men was holding and held it with a maniacal look in his face. "We've got your number, as long as we got this your powerless…"

"That may be true" Shadow walked forward surprising Illu. "…But, is that strong enough if we were at full power?"

"What, full?" Ripper said confused.

"Remember Shads, they're out of towners, those thugs don't know how things work here." DB grinned.

"So we have to give these guys a FFW Gakuen welcome, right guys?" Bella smirked as she referred to her own group and Kurotsubasa.

While two of the five man group backed up they stopped when they saw Ripper's glare. "They're bluffing us, as long as we have the limiter stone we can't lose! All we have are powerless brats who probably can't even hold their own in a brawl!"

"Illu, do you have your card with you?"

Illu looked at Shadow confused but nodded. "I do, but why is that important now?"

"What better way to give you a test of your avatar card than in an actual fight…DB." Shadow said.

DB whistled catching the Savage's attention, "You may have thought to bring something to limit our powers but like Shads said…you can't take us at Full Power!" After the student finished the sky and even the moon turned a shade of blue as a barrier rose up around the courtyard.

The Red Savages looked even more confused but Ripper kept their moral as he kept insulting the group. "What is this, trying to trap us? That's not going to scare us!"

"Oh you can run but you won't get far."

"We just have something to show you guys."

"How FFW students fight their battle!"

Illu saw that all three of them were holding onto their Avatar cards; a look around told Illu exactly what was going on. 'This is an Otaku Dome, it's just like the one from Shadow's battle…does that mean Shadow wants us to…'

**Summon!**

Illu let out a surprised scream as she fell to the ground blown back by the sudden bursts of energy, she opened her eyes to see three lights, the black and blue like she knew was Shadow's and now a fiery red and radioactive green lights. As the lights faded Illu and the Red Savages gazed at Kurotsubasa's Avatar Forms.

Shadow's outfit wasn't new to her so Illu focused more on Bella and DB's new appearance. Bella was now wearing a black shirt that was under a green flak jacket, camouflage pants, and brown combat boots. On the girl's wrist Illu noticed a strange device. With DB, she saw his hair was out of its ponytail and was now let down and he had on a black shirt with ripped off sleeves, black hakama with red streaks, and geta sandals.

'This is Kurotsubasa?' Illu thought.

"Hey Illu-chan, you didn't have stage fright did you?"

"Huh?" Illu asked when she was dragged from her thoughts.

"That's fine, some people are nervous when they 'summon' for the first time." DB said.

"We'll take care of these clowns, that's our job after all." Bella winked.

"You've been through enough for one day, we'll take over from now and protect you ok." Shadow said.

"O-k" Illu agreed feeling a small blush creep across her face.

"If you're done saying your goodbyes" Ripper yelled still holding the limiter. "Did you forget I still have the…"

Instantly the stone shattered causing Ripper to hold his now bleeding hand as some of the shards were sent into it. The gang didn't make a move seeing a small knife rest among the fragments of their once proud weapon…a kunai knife.

"We didn't forget actually," Shadow said turning back to them. "This is your last warning, leave now you don't stand a chance."

The Savages looked like they thought it over until a thought occurred to them.

"Hah you dumb brats, now we can use our powers too!" One yelled as his body turned to metal and his arms were replaced with guns. "So we don't need to hold back…**Twin Revolver**." He then fired two basketball sized bullets of energy at the group.

**Rotation!**

Shadow stepped further in front of the others and then spun to make a swirling dome of energy. The bullets impacted the dome only to be redirected upward and exploded harmlessly in the air.

"Tch, lucky break you can't spin forever!"

"**He doesn't have too!" **This voice came from the green puddle that erupted around him surprise all those around him and the one tending to Ripper's wound. Goop punched the metal thug away while he transformed into a new form.

"**You bastards are the ones who need to ask for a lucky break…after we're done kicking the crap out of ya!" **Kanji Tatsumi yelled while he cracked his knuckles.

"And what can a fleshy form like that do?" Metal asked as he began to take aim again.

"**I'm glad you asked…Zionga!"**

The Metal cloaked fighter was easily brought down by the large bolt of lightning. As he lost consciousness he noticed a towering figure standing behind Kanji holding a large lightning bolt as a weapon, the skull along the giant's face was the last thing he saw before his eyes closed.

"**Pathetic, I don't know why Bell called us to take these Asshats out." **Kanji complained not noticing his Persona erupt into a cloud of blue smoke.

"**Now now there is no need to complain, after all we got the job done!"**

Kanji then jumped feeling hands grope something he was sure hands weren't supposed to go. The bleached haired Persona-user then glared at his shadow that decided to make an appearance now. **"I thought I told you not to come out anymore when we're in public."**

"**Oh come now, you know how much fun we both could have if we both help out." **Shadow Kanji, or Koken as Bella had named him teased his other self.

"**Fun my ass; I'll believe you when you take out your own guy…like that one." **Kanji pointed to the one running towards them with a large sword in his hands aimed to bisect the shadow.

Koken smirked and then erupted into a reddish black fog with a backlash of energy that caused the sword wielding thug to fall on his back. The man looked up in horror seeing the Shadow's battle form, the large black and white halved behemoth with the shadow in the center of roses.

"**Sorry you weren't invited to this party so I have to ask you to leave." **Koken said calmly which contrasted the fact that he slammed his large Mars symbol-shaped club into the man's gut knocking him out. **"There I did, now do I get a reward?"**

"**As if!"**

**(With DB)**

"I usually complain that the fights I get are weak but no matter how weak you guys are I'm going to enjoy beating you into the ground." DB normal blue eyes were now replaced with a glowing scarlet red.

"As if, die you freak!" One's hands turned into claws while the other shot fireballs at the boy.

DB smirked as he summoned a sword and swatted the claws away with the blade as he ignored the fireball which just hit his skin and clothes surrounding him in a pale red aura.

"You should be barbecue by now die!" The fire user then shot a large ball of flame at DB who had just kicked the other Savage in the chest.

DB just spread his arms and took the attack head on making the pale aura visible as it grew and absorbed the fire.

"You don't get it yet morons, then let me spell it out for you!" Fire spawned onto DB's hand and covered his sword until he now had a burning weapon of destruction. DB gave them a vampire-like smirk. "Fire against me isn't exactly going to work."

"Who is this guy, a Natsu rip-off?"

"I don't care just take him out!" The two seemed to agree as the one with the claws was the one who chose to charge in for a finishing blow.

"You guys have overstayed your welcome!" DB slashed at the runner charring his front side as the cut appeared on the Thug's body. A second he was done with him DB then ran over towards the other one.

In fear the man kept on shooting fireballs forgetting they have no effect on the running swordsman; before he could realize his mistake DB was already close range drawing a fist back.

"Later!" A super powered punch later the man crashed into the wall by the school's entrance inside a human sized hole. The Savage then fell off the wall and lied unconscious on the ground.

"And then there was one" DB said.

**(With Shadow)**

Shadow slowly walked over to Ripper who was still trying bracing his bleeding wound. "You're men have been brought down and you're in no position to fight; just give up Ripper you've lost."

"Lost?" Ripper did the unexpected and began laughing. "Lost, please this is only a setback! You think you've won because you took out those small fry get real!" As he talked energy began to spark off his body his body with the exception of his hand. "Even with a busted hand I can still take you out!"

"Going to keep on fighting this losing battle, fine by me" Shadow said getting into a stance.

"Shadow"

The scythe user lid out of his stance to see Illu was standing next to him, he saw that she had a rather blank look in her eyes and was holding her Avatar card.

"This fight let me have this one please." She asked him.

"You sure you'll feel well for this fight, this will be your first summon." Shadow said as he also paid attention to the transforming Ripper.

"Please I just need to do this," Illu said.

"I honesty, in good conscious, can't just leave you to fight a guy like him by yourself." Shadow started, "So I might as well help you out."

"Really?" Illu asked in surprise.

"For some reason you think you have to do this, well as the Sket-Dan my job is to make student life easier…might as well start now." Shadow said.

'Shadow' Illu nodded and then held up her card. "I hope I'm making the right choice here" She said softly.

"**Summon"**

Illu saw herself go up in a brilliant violet color, her school clothes were replaced with a lavender coat with white trim while her skirt remained the same as with her scarf (though it was now repaired). Black leggings and brown boots appeared as well and Illu finished by having a glaive appear in her hands.

"This is my Avatar" Illu said in surprise.

"So what you had a little change in wardrobe I'm still going to kill all of you!"

The two then saw that Ripper had grown larger, his torso exposed now to show off insanely large muscles and rough skin. The man was now bald and had pointed ears and glowing red eyes. Ripper now looked similar to a hulk or an orc except his right hand was untransformed.

"The stone fragments must keep his hand like that." Illu thought out loud.

"Yeah and that also means he's probably not at full strength either." Shadow said.

"This is more than enough to destroy you both!" Ripper then rushed forward.

In a show of speed the two jumped to either side to avoid the massive tackler. Shadow swung his scythe but the blade bounced off as soon as it impacted against his rough skin; he quickly moved causing Ripper to miss his punch as it landed in the dirt.

'This has become a whole lot harder.' Shadow thought.

Illu tried using her own weapon to cut him only to meet the same result. Ripper then grabbed the pole of her glaive to try and bring her to him. As the girl struggled against the man's brute strength Ripper had to let go to block a scythe slash from Shadow. Avoiding a backhand from the thug the two students gained some distance away from the beastlike goon.

"His skin is really tough, if only are attacks could break through it" Illu said.

"There may be a way; can you get him to stand still?" Shadow asked.

Illu nodded and the blade of her glaive was replaced with spear tipped weight at the end of a chain. "M-maybe not for long, but I can try."

"**Enough talking, you'll have plenty of time to chat in hell!" **Ripper charged over to the two.

Shadow jumped back to avoid the rampage but Illu moved to the side. As the girl moved the weight shot out of the pole and chains followed it as it began to wrap around the confused Orc. Illu then mentally commanded the chains and had them constrict around Ripper.

"**Silver Starburst!"**

The chains began to tighten around Ripper, attempting to squeeze the gang leader to death. While Ripper was struggling against the attack, holding the chains back with sheer strength he was still stuck in one place.

"**Do you honestly think this can stop me?"** Ripper continued to struggled.

"No but it worked to have you stand still!" Shadow finished forming an attack on top of his scythe. The blade grew to have a crescent moon shape with what looked like a large red eye and opened mouth. "Have a taste of this!"

"**Witch Hunter!"**

The large attack slashed through the earth sending a large arc of energy that impacted against Ripper's body. The man yelled out in pain as the attack managed to cut through his rough skin and leave a sizable gash across his chest from shoulder to hip. After Ripper fell to the ground Shadow walked over and helped Illu off the ground.

"Is he…" Illu asked.

"No just knocked out, I didn't put in enough of my soul wavelength to kill him but it was enough to cut through his thick skin." Shadow answered. "Hopefully he's not getting back up."

"**Think again" **Ripper struggled to say as he slowly got up to his feet, the gash becoming that of a small cut across his chest. **"If it wasn't for my natural healing I would have been done in, that tiny attack was only enough to knock the wind out of me!"**

"This guy never shuts up does he?" Shadow said getting a bit annoyed. As he and Illu tried to think of a way to injure the hulking behemoth an idea came to Illu's head.

"Wait I think I may have a way to get through his skin." Illu said.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes" Illu mentally called to Mukurowl who flew over to the girl's hands. "A technique that I know will be enough to deal with his thick skin and his healing."

"I hope that plan of yours works, looks like he's planning something." Shadow said and now they were both watching Ripper's movements.

"**I don't care about being subtle anymore; I'll wipe this entire school out along with both of you! I may not get to joy of stomping out that bird but blowing you away will make up for it!"** Ripper's mouth opened wide and a blood red ball of energy appeared startling the two.

"He's couldn't" Illu stuttered out.

"He's really going through with this, and something like that could blow up the whole school if we aren't careful." Shadow glared at Ripper watching the attack charge.

"Can we stop it mid charge?"

"No, worst case it explodes and takes out a lot of the area, we're going to have to absorb or redirect the attack somehow." Shadow was shocked to see Illu suddenly jump forward with Mukurowl just as the attack was complete. "Illu!"

"Trust me!"

"**Later…Sangre Cero!"**

The ball of energy have grown into a large sphere the size of Ripper's body and he then fired it towards the two. Shadow was going to push Illu out of the way but a massive burst of energy sprouted from the two and absorbed the ball od destruction. Both Shadow and Ripper could see past the light and watch Illu's transformation.

As Mukurowl combined with the girl their form began to change. Illu's arms and hands became large white wings with a small lavender tint that matched her coat; her legs were now large birdlike talons. Watching her hybrid form all of Kurotsubasa looked in amazement while Ripper's rage seemed to grow.

"**So it was you"** Ripper growled seeing the wings of Illu's hybrid form. **"You were the Shinroi Akuma all along!"**

Illu shook her head before she spoke, "I don't know what you mean by Shinroi Akuma but it can't be me. I've never done anything in my life that led to someone's death."

"**Please, the way you tortured all of my friends and allies and then tore our old leader to shreds…I remember the same as I did before; even with your new look I can sense that it's you." **Ripper said as he straightened himself out.

'Maybe I did have something to do with it, could the voice I've been hearing be' Illu decided to clear her head and faced Ripper. "You barely have enough energy to stand, please stand down before someone else ends up getting hurt."

Ripper began to chuckle which then turned to full blown maniacal laughter. **"Hurt? Someone's going to get more than hurt!" **He opened his mouth wide preparing to charge another blast.

"Last time was a fluke but I don't think I can block another blast." Illu said.

Shadow nodded and stood in front of her. "I'll take care of the attack then, just charge through and try to disable him."

"But what if your rotation is enough?" Illu asked in worry.

"Who said anything about rotation" Shadow said cryptically and saw that Ripper would soon be finished drawing in energy. "Just get ready to strike; I know you're fast so you should be able to take him out in an instant."

"But…"

"You risked your life for mine because I got careless; trust me when I say I'm not going to mess this up." Shadow slammed his scythe into the ground and braced himself.

"**Going in defenseless, well you both can die together!" **Ripper got ready to fire.

"Shadow"

"When you see an opening get ready to swoop in," He then gave her a reassuring smile. "It will take more than this clown; now let's put an end to this."

Though the girl still had her doubts she a feeling that she knew that he would be ok; Illu then took a deep breath and nodded her head. "Ok, but be careful that isn't an attack you should take head on."

"Don't worry about me, worry about taking this guy out."

"**And now Sangre Cero!" **Ripper fired again.

Illu flew and gained speed becoming a lavender blur that moved past the death ball; the girl looked back for a second in worry before focusing on her goal. A pair of gleaming talons was able to carve past Ripper's skin as he stood immobile from firing, even while he felt no pain from the attack and was about to strike a wave of vertigo hit him and he then fell to the ground.

"**How…the hell?"**

"I was able to coat my talons in a sedative poison, it won't kill but it's enough to take down something twice as big as you." Illu then looked back to Shadow.

"**At least your friend is toast…that should earn me some credit killing the hometown hero."**

"Think again"

Fighting against the poison Ripper saw the reason for Illu's words. The cero was struggling against a wall of energy and gravity that held solid; Shadow kept on feeding the wall energy and then pumped in dark energy that began to swallow the attack.

"**Who are you people?"** Ripper wheezed out.

"That should have been obvious by now" everyone turned to see Four Arms (Bella) and DB carrying the rest of Ripper's crew and throwing them into a pile behind him. Bella returned back to normal as they introduced themselves.

"We're Kurotsubasa, and you mess with anyone from this school you mess with us." Bella said.

"Police should be here in a bit to scoop you guys back up, by tomorrow the Red Savages will be just a memory." DB said.

Ripper growled, **"Why did you have to stand in our way, do you know what that girl has done?" **He slowly asked them.

"I could honestly care less about what you say and your group, its Illu's words against yours and if she didn't do anything I believe her. We take care of our friends, our own here." Shadow said.

Illu transformed back and was speechless hearing what they said. "I honestly don't know or remember doing anything, for all we know I could have done it and forgot."

"Please Illu-chan, you don't look like the type to take on a whole gang not that you don't look tough." DB said to the girl.

Bella then patted the girl on the back almost forgetting about her strength. "If anything you got my respect for giving these guys a good beating, even if you can't remember!"

"Bella-san" Illu sighed and then looked down to Ripper who had long since fainted after their discussion. A pang inside her head shook her as her eyes went blank.

"Illu?" Shadow wondered what was going on with her.

Illu walked a bit closer to Ripper's unconscious form, the longer she continued to look the more something inside her began to stir.

"**Pain…he caused us pain…make him…disappear"**

"Illu what are you doing?!"

Shadow's call brought the girl back and Illu then noticed how close the tip of her glaive was to Ripper's jugular. In shock she dropped her weapon and took a step back.

"W-what, I didn't…they moved,"

"It's ok we can figure that out later." Shadow said trying to comfort the girl. "For now there is nothing he can do, and killing him isn't worth the trouble." He said standing between her and the fallen gang leader.

"Bas-tards...just you watch…when I come back I-I'll…" Ripper lost his voice seeing a new blade tip placed at his neck.

"I said it's not worth killing you but I also don't want that on her conscious, if I have to shut you up then so be it" Shadow said holding his scythe. "Besides can't you hear that, those are the sirens…you're done Ripper, you and the Red Savages."

True to his word they all heard the familiar wail of sirens as they made it to the school. Several armed men came and picked up the beaten members of the Red Savages while two handcuffed Ripper before bringing him to his feet and taking him away.

"It's finally over" Illu said softly.

"It is, but I have to say I owe you one Illu." Shadow said.

"What do you mean?" Illu asked.

"You really had my back in that fight and we made a pretty good team; if you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask." Shadow said.

"I-I didn't do much" Illu said with a small blush.

"Are you kidding, we saw your fight and you were amazing for a new student." DB said as he walked over to them.

"Yeah, you know you should join our club! You don't mind right Shads?" Bella asked after she changed back.

"After tonight, of course not…Illu if you want you can be a member of Kurotsubasa; we would love to have you." Shadow said offering a hand.

"Join" Illu repeated and then saw the smiling faces of Bella and DB, she even saw a small grin on Shadow's face. The shy girl then looked down at his hand. 'Rave-sensei was right; this really is a fun club in a way and maybe…just the one for me.'

Illu then shook the hand smiling, "Ok, I'll join."

"Yay we have a new member!" Bella said as she spun Illu around.

"Eya, B-eeellllaaaaa-saaaaaaaaan please stoooooooop!"

"No sans, we're friends now!"

"Bella-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"The new year is starting out surprising well, right Shads?" DB asked seeing the two girls spin around.

"Yeah, a rough start…but nothing we're aren't used to." Shadow then felt his Byakugan begin to react to something, "Hey do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

All celebration was cut short by an oppressive force that shook the entire school. The field around the courtyard fell and everyone returned to their usual appearance though all was looking at the reason the field fell. Izanami appeared before everyone but a smile was not present on the headmistress's face. The woman looked from the pile of beaten thugs to Kurotsubasa with a look that says explain; after she received an abridged version of what had happened she could only sigh.

"While you were able to handle everything despite breaking multiple rules, this was a matter for the police to handle and you decided to become vigilante and do it yourselves." Izanami said slowly.

"It was my plan, if it's anyone's fault it's mine so you can let everyone go off with a warning." Shadow said. "I take full responsibility for this."

"Like hell you will, we helped out so this is as much our fault as it is yours Shads." Bella argued.

"It's all of us or none of us remember, we'll share the punishment with you." DB said, "Kurotsubasa right."

"U-um, all of this happened because of me, so if you have to punish anyone it should be me!" Illu bravely said as she bowed before the headmistress, the others chose to follow her example and bowed to Izanami as well.

"You did things the wrong way but you had good intentions…I guess I can just deal Kurotsubasa a light punishment this time." Izanami said. "As for you Illu-san,"

"I can share their punishment; I'm part of this club too." Illu said.

A ghost of a smile appeared on her otherwise stern face. "I see…very well, you will share Kurotsubasa's punishment of increased chores and since this will be your first offense this won't appear on your record."

"Thank you Headmistress-sama!" If ever possible Illu bowed even more.

"Now I believe three of you have curfew, while one of you is long overdue for a ride home. Bella, DB, Illu return to your dorms; I'll be taking Shadow back to his home and we'll call it a night." Izanami said as she began to walk off, she stopped by the thugs and with a wave of her hand they were all gone.

After a few words Shadow was ready to follow her but stopped to speak with Illu. "I know you said you wanted to join and it was up to us, but sticking for us through all this and fighting with us…you're already a member." After that was said he went to catch up with Izanami.

Illu was brought out of her shock by Bella's words. "I told you he's a big softie." Bella smiled as she headed for the girl's dorm, DB gave her a smile as well and took off for the boy's dorm.

**FFW Gakuen!?**

"Nya, what were you guys thinking, if it was someone else you all could have been expelled!" chided Ravena like the teacher she was.

"That was a little reckless from what you guys usually plan, from Izanami's warning you all know not to do something like that again," Key said as he checked in on the club.

"We couldn't leave one of our own no matter what." DB said.

"Especially after she joined the club," Bella added.

Key looked confused while Ravena smiled and held Illu's hands. "So you did join the K-club after all, I knew that this was the club for you Illu-tan I just knew it nya!" The nurse congratulated her assistant. Even Punnya was congratulating Illu.

"I just did what was right and it was my fault everything happened in a way." Illu said. "But, I'm in a new school now and you guys are my friends so I'm going to try my best for the club." She said with Mukurowl right behind her.

"Sounds like a plan," Shadow said as he heard the conversation soon as he entered the room.

"There's the missing member, where have you been man?" DB asked.

"I had to get something for Illu, just more official proof that she's joined the club." Shadow said.

"Proof?" Illu said.

"Every club has a way of identifying themselves and Kurotsubasa is no different," Shadow then tossed something to Illu that she soon caught. "Sorry I didn't have time to wrap it up since I was in a hurry to get here."

Illu looked at what had landed in her hands and saw that it was a wristband. It was a black wristband with a simple design; it was a white wing with the word 'Sket' written across from it. Illu smiled and then slipped it on her wrist.

"Well its official now, we have a new member!" Bella said.

"One that's actually feminine for a change, we can finally stop hearing talk about us just being three guys running around the school." Shadow said sitting in his station.

"Hey!"

"We'll probably have to clear up some room for you to have Illu-chan but for now all we can really do is celebrate!" DB announced.

"Right we got a new member and finished our first mission." Shadow said remembering the initial assignment.

"Will all assignments be this hectic?" Illu asked.

"Hopefully not but we got a whole year ahead of us." DB told her.

"And a whole day to finish our chores, afterschool we've got a large work order to do around the school as punishment for last night." Shadow said. "Illu we'll do most of the heavy lifting if you help with the cleaning all right?"

"Right" Illu nodded then remembered something. "Oh Ravena-sensei do you need me for anything in the Nurse's office?"

"Nope, besides you need time to bond with your new club nya." Ravena smiled.

"Punnya!" Punnya meowed as the club went on with their celebrations.

"All right let's get some drinks passed around!"

"Just because you have a license to drink doesn't mean everyone in the room can drink idiot!"

"It's a lunch period D, put that away!"

'Everyone's different in their own way, but I think that's what makes this club all the more special.' Illu smiled as she watched the first of what would be many arguments inside the clubroom. Today marked the day she found her place within FFW Gakuen and in Kurotsubasa.

**TBC…**

* * *

** It was a long time coming but another chapter of Gakuen has been completed; now I am off to work on the real deal and update FFW so that you all can finally get involved in the new arc. Right now I would like to thank everyone that has given me arc ideas and any I find interesting I will give that person credit (already three people in mind). So I'm off while college works hasn't started yet, see you all next time!**

**-Shadowlight0982**


End file.
